WITCH and AVATAR Aladdin story
by w.i.t.c.h fan in ut
Summary: Irma is a street rat who falls in love with Prince Sokka. But she can't be with him. Then when she finds a magical lamp with a wack genie named Yan Lin inside will she be able to win the Prince?
1. Chapter 1

W.I.T.C.H. fan: this is my sixth story and a parody of Aladdin and it involves W.I.T.C.H. and Avatar.

_Cast_

**Irma as Aladdin  
**

**Sokka as Jasmine**

**Hay Lin's grandmother Yan Lin as genie**

**Azula as Jafar  
**

**Irma's brother Chris as Abu**

**Ty Lee as Eago  
**

**Katara as Rajah**

**Iroh as the guy who sings the first song**

**Hakoda as the Sultan**

W.I.T.C.H. fan: Well that's pretty much it so when I type the first chapter later today please R AND R!


	2. Arabian Nights

Arabian Nights

One day near sunset an old man about the age of fifty with gray hair and sideburns was crossing a huge desert on the back of an ostrich horse. His name was Iroh and he was headed to his home the great city of Agrabah. As he traveled Iroh started to sing.

Iroh: **Oh I come from a land**

**From a faraway place**

**where the caravan camels roam.**

**Where they cut off your ear  
if they don't like your face  
It's barbaric-But hey it's home**

**When the wind's from the east  
and the sun's from the west  
And the sand in the glass is right  
Come on down step on by  
to a land of Arabian nights!  
Arabian nights!**

**Like Arabian days!  
More often then not  
Or hotter then hot  
In a lot of good ways!**

**Arabian nights**

**with Arabian moons**

**A fool of his guard  
could fall and fall hard  
out there on the dunes!!**

Finally Iroh reached his home and made his way to an alley where he stopped the ostrich horse. The poor horse collapsed form exhaustion with Iroh still on it. Iroh looked down at the animal shrugged his shoulders and slid off. As he set up a small stall he noticed 8 teenagers coming up to them. One of them was a pale skinned fire bender with a scar on his face named Zuko. With him was his girlfriend the dark skinned Taranee. Another was a shaggy brown haired boy named Jet and his redhead girlfriend Will. The next set was a young earth bender named Haru and his blonde girlfriend Cornelia. The last set was the young bald air bender named Aang and his young girlfriend Elyon. "Hey Iroh so what do have for us this time"? Cornelia asked. The teens always enjoined whatever Iroh had to tell them about his latest journeys even though Cornelia and Zuko pretended not to. "I have a feeling something really interesting" Taranee said. Iroh smiled. "You would be correct on that Taranee. Look at this." He held up an old brass lamp with at least two little dents in it. The teens raised their eyebrows un-impressed by the crappy looking lamp. "Why would we be interested in that thing"? Will asked. Iroh quickly shook his head at them. "Now don't be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Because like so many things it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts". Wordlessly the teens looked at each other, nodded and turned to leave. "Wait don't go"! Iroh cried. The teen turned back around to face the old man. Iroh smiled seeing that he had re-gained their interest again. He continued his little speech. "You see this lamp once changed the course of a young girl's life. A girl who like this lamp was much more then what she seemed. A diamond in the rough". This sparked the teens attention. Elyon walked back over to Iroh and sat down in front. "Can you tell me the story"? She asked pleadingly. Iroh looked up at the others. "Would the rest of you like to hear it"? The others nodded and sat down at Iroh's stall with Elyon. Iroh smiled and started his story. "It begins on a dark night". Suddenly the scene changed to a starry sky and Iroh's voice was heard. "Where a dark women waits with a dark purpose".

Two figures were seen in the shadows. One was 14 year old girl with long dark hair tied in a top knot, pale skin and cold amber eyes. She wore a dark red dress with a gold collar. Her name was Azula. With her was a girl the same age. She had her long brown hair tied into a braid, fair skin and brown eyes. She wore a very pink two piece outfit. Her name was Ty Lee Azula's sidekick. They stood on a sand dune waiting for someone. Soon that person arrived. It was a 14 year old girl with pale skin blue eyes, black hair, and a slight sprinkling of freckles. She wore a simply green-blue dress. Her name was Miranda and she had been hired by Azula to do a very important job.

"You are late Miranda" Azula said coldly. Miranda bowed slightly. "Many apologizes my lady". "You have it then"? Azula asked hopefully. Miranda smiled and reached into her pocket. "I had to knock a few people out but I got it". She pulled out a golden item that looked like half of a big beetle. Azula reached for it but before her fingers closed around it Miranda pulled back suddenly. "I don't think so. At least until I get my treasure" she said holding out her hand expectantly. Suddenly a fist jabbed Miranda in the arm making her drop the golden beetle. The fist had belonged to Ty Lee who picked up the beetle and handed it to Azula. "Trust me my little friend" Azula said to Miranda, "You'll get what's coming to you". Then Azula reached into her pocket and produced the other half of the beetle. She slowly placed the two pieces with a fearful glitter in her eyes. Suddenly the golden beetle jerked from Azula's hands and flew off leaving a golden trail behind it. "Quickly follow the trail"! Azula cried. She Ty Lee and Mirnada took off after the beetle.

They ran after it until it reached a sand dune. The beetle separated and landed on either side of the side to make it look like it had eyes. The three women watched in shock as the sand dune began to rise and take the shape of a bison's head with its mouth open as the entrance. "Holy avatar"! Miranda and Ty Lee gasped as they stared at the bison head in awe. Azula however was practically jumping for joy. "At last! After all my years of searching… the cave of wonders"! She cried. "No way" Miranda said. Azula grabbed the girl by the collar of her dress and gave Miranda her orders. "Now bring me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is ours but the lamp… is mine". She let go of Miranda who walked toward the cave giggling with greed and her blue eyes shining with mischief. Ty Lee turned to her boss. "Geez Azula! Did you find this bozo on E-bay or what"?! "Quiet Ty Lee"! Azula snapped at her. Miranda was about to step into the cave when suddenly a giant roar knocked her back onto her rear end.

Then the bison head began to speak. "Who disturbs my slumber"? It asked in a low booming voice. Miranda quickly recovered from her shock and bowed to the bison head. "My name is Miranda the humble shape-shifter". Again the bison spoke. "Know this only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. The diamond in the rough"! Miranda looked at Azula worry and hesitation written all over her face. "Well are you going to get my lamp or what"?! Azula demanded. Miranda gulped, nodded and made her way back to the cave. Ty Lee and Azula watched with anticipation as Miranda set one foot carefully and slowly onto the stairs of the cave mouth. As soon as she did Miranda braced herself waiting for something horrible to happen. When nothing did, she breathed a sigh of relief. Then the cave roared again and began to shake violently. Miranda screamed and turned to run out of the cave but it was too late. "NOOOO"!! Azula screamed as the cave snapped shut trapping Miranda inside sending sand everywhere and burying Ty Lee. "Seek me out the diamond in the rough"!! The cave roared as it shrank. Soon the only thing left of the cave were the two beetle pieces.

Ty Lee made her dug her way out of the sand coughing and shouting. "I don't believe. I just don't believe it! We're never gonna get that stupid crappy lamp!! Just forget it! Look at me I'm so ticked off my hair is shedding"!! She picked up the two beetle pieces and handed them to Azula. "Just be patient Ty Lee. It was obvious that Miranda wasn't even close to being worthy" Azula said calmly. Ty Lee groaned. "Oh there's a big surprise! I think I'm gonna have a heart Attack and die form not being surprised!! What are we gonna do?! We got a big problem here. A big…" She was cut off by Azula clamping her hand over her friend's mouth. "Your right Ty Lee. I must find this one this diamond in the rough"!


	3. One Jump Ahead

**W.I.T.C.H. fan: hey guys my computer whacked out on my so the font looks weird adn a few other thigs are too.**

_One jump ahead_

_The next morning after the whole cave of wonders fiasco a young woman around thirteen nearly fell off the roof she had been running on and nearly dropping the loaf of bread in her hands. She had shoulder length honey brown hair flipped out on the ends, blue eyes, olive colored skin, and wore a red shirt underneath a dark green jacket and blue denim pants. Her name was Irma, a street rat since she had been six along with her younger brother Chris who was now ten. "Stop where you are thief"! Irma groaned when she looked behind her shoulder and saw the palace guards. Leading them was the sour-faced Zhao. They had been chasing her for the past ten minutes because she had stolen the loaf of bread. "I'll have your hands for a trophy street rat!" yelled Zhao. Irma looked down at the bread in her hands. "I swear these guys are out to get me. I mean all this for one loaf of bread"? _

_Irma jumped off the building and landed on a clothes line. She skied down it taking numerous pieces of cloth with her. She neared the end of the rope and was about to go through a window when a woman standing at the window saw her and slammed the shutters shut. Luckily she landed on the soft pile of clothes. Irma smiled triumphantly at the bread that was still in her hands. "There she is"! Irma looked up to see two guards looking over the roof to where she had fallen. "You won't get away so easy!" yelled the same guard. Irma snorted. "If you think that was easy then you crazy!" she yelled at him. The sound of laughter attracted Irma's attention and she turned her head to see two of her friends Toph and Smellerbee. She grinned at them sheepishly until a gruff voice was heard close to her. Irma turned to see Zhao leading four other soldiers. "You two go that way and you follow me! We'll find her!" Irma quickly through a long cloth around her and scurried over to Toph and Smellerbee. "Morning gals how's it going"? she asked. Smellerbee smirked at her friend. "You're getting into trouble earlier then usual Irma". Irma laughed. "Please girls those jerks haven't got me yet". Irma didn't notice the very scared looks on her friends faces. "Uh…Irma…" Toph warned pointing her finger at something. Irma continued. "I mean everybody know that you're only in trouble when and if you get caught". Then a hand reached down and grabbed Irma's shirt collar. "Got ya'!" Zhao yelled as he brought Irma's face close to his. "I'm in trouble!" she squeaked. Zhao smirked. "And this time…" He didn't get to finish because someone jumped onto him and pulled Zhao's hat over his head. Irma fell back onto her feet and smiled widely when she saw a little boy wearing a blue stripped shirt and brown shorts, her ten year old brother Chris, on top of Zhao. "Perfect timing Chris as usual!" Irma said to her partner-in-crime. "Thanks sis'!" Chris replied as he jumped off of Zhao. Seeing that Zhao was starting to get more mad then he already was Irma grabbed her little brothers hand. "Come on let's get out of here!"_

_Zhao turned to his guards. "Go get them!" As the guards chased after the siblings Irma and Chris had to dodge all the blows that were being sent from the guards._

_Irma: **Gotta' keep one jump ahead of the breadline**_

_Chris: **One swing ahead of the sword**_

_Both: **We steal only what we can't afford.**_

"_That's everything!" Irma cried as she and Chris ran faster. They scrambled up a stack of barrels. Irma gave Chris the signal and he pushed a barrel onto the guards and stuck his tongue out at them. Then he scampered back to Irma who had climbed up a high platform. The guards quickly recovered and yelled at the partner siblings _

_Guard #1: **Riff raffs!**_

_Guards #2 and 3: **Street rats!**_

_Guard #4: **Scoundrels!** _

_All: **Take that!**_

_As they said the last part they hurled fruit at Irma and Chris who dodged and looked down at the guards pleadingly_

_Both: **Just a little snack guys!** _

_In response the guards threw swords and axes at them and started to shack the legs of the platform. Chris had jumped off already but Irma had lagged behind. Then she stepped of the platform and grabbed Chris's hands and they both flipped and landed on a window ledge._

_Irma: **I can take a hint. Gotta' face the facts**_

_Chris: **I'm you only friend Irma!**_

_When they had landed on the window they attracted the attention of the guys inside. Aang Jet and Matt's heads all turned. _

_Guys: **Who. Oh it's that Irma and Chris**_

_**They've hit the bottom.**_

_**They've become a major rising crime**_

_As Irma and Chris tried to leave they ran face to face with Long Fang_

_Long Fang: **I'd blame parents **_

_**except they haven't got em'**_

_As Irma and Chris backed away they bumped back into the window._

_Irma: **Gotta eat to live!** __Chris: **Gotta steal to eat!**  
Both: **Tell you all about it when we got the time!**_

_Jet smirked as he pushed the two of them out the window. Luckily Irma and Chris bounced off a window tarp and landed on the ground on their feet._

_Irma: **One jump ahead of the slowpokes!**  
Chris: **One skip ahead of our doom!**_

_As they sang this they stood behind a man who was showing a crowd some of his muscle moves and mimicked them as the guards ran past. But they made a mistake and Zhao spotted them. "There they are!" He yelled. Irma and Chris ran off as fast as they could._

_Both: Nex**t time gonna' use a nom de plume**_

_As they ran the two practically flew over a herd of pig sheep. They looked behind them and nearly laughed when they saw the guards trying to get past the herd._

_Irma: **One jump ahead of the hitmen**_

_Chris: **One hit ahead of the flock**_

_Both: **We think we'll take a stroll around the block.**_

_The two jumped over a man who was lying on a bed of nails, but Zhao fell on top off him. Irma and Chris cringed when they saw it. "That guy is gonna need some serious stomach surgery" Chris whispered to his sister. "No duh," Irma said. "Now let's move!"_

_Zhao: **Stop thief**  
Guard #1: **Vandel**_

_Guard #2: **Outrage! Scandel!**_

_Pretty soon the guards had them cornered against a door smirking devilishly _

_Both: **Let's not be too hasty!**_

_Then the door opened and a teenage boy and a little girl smiled at Irma and Chris._

_Boy and Girl: **Still I think they're rather tasty**_

_Irma and Chris exchanged freaked out glances scurried away and draped their arms over the guards as if they were friends._

_Irma: **Gotta' eat to live**_

_Chris: **Gotta' steal to eat**_

_Both: **Otherwise we'd get along!**_

"_Wrong!" the guards yelled as they tackled Irma and Chris. Soon they realized that Irma and Chris weren't even there. Then they noticed that two vases near them were moving and had feet. Zhao wasn't fooled. "Get them!" Irma and Chris seeing that their disguise had failed them threw off the vases and just zoomed down the street. They ran past a man with a sword down his throat. Chris ran back, yanked the sword from his throat and faced the guards. "Back off jerks! I got a sword and I'm not afraid to use it!" The little boy yelled waving the sword at them. "He's got a sword!" guard number one yelled in fear. "You idiots, " Zhao yelled. "We've all got swords!" With that he pulled his sword out of it's scabbard and the others did the same. Chris looked at them paralyzed. Then he dropped the sword and ran off. "HELP ME IRMA!!" he yelled after his sister. Irma suddenly appeared, grabbed her brother by the collar of his shirt and ran off with him in tow._

_Irma: **One jump ahead of the hoof beats!**_

_Guards: **Vandal!**_

_Chris: **One hop ahead of the hump!**_

_Guards: **Street rats!**_

_Both: **One trick ahead of disaster!** _

_Guards: **Scoundrels!** _

_Both: **They're quick but we're much faster!**_

_The guards chased the siblings up a long staircase and into a room. Seeing that they were cornered Irma spied a rug on the floor, grabbed it and stood on the window ledge with Chris following her lead._

_Both: **Here goes, better throw our hands in**_

_**wish us happy landing**_

_**All we gotta do is jump!!**_

_With that Irma with Chris on her back jumped out the window using the carpet as a parachute. The guards stupidly jumped after them. Irma and Chris laughed as they saw the guards fall to the ground and into a pile of old junk._

_Soon the brother and sister landed on the ground softly, high-fived each other and laughed. Irma broke the bread in two and handed one half to Chris. "And now little bro' we feast!" "All right!" Chris cried before he began to devour the bread. Irma was about to take a bite out of hers when she saw two small children named The Duke and Coco. They were digging through trash trying to find something to eat. When they saw Irma they dropped what they had and tried to hide. Irma looked at them, then the bread, then at Chris. Seeing what his sister was getting at Chris shook his head frantically. "Oh no Irma we got this bread fair and I am so not abou to give it up!" he said before taking a huge bite of bread to seal the deal on. Irma got up and walked over to the kids and held ou the bread to them. "Here go on and take it. Coco and The Duke happily took the bread and started to eat. Chris saw it and began to feel guilty. He swallowed the huge bite he had taken sighed and walked over to The Duke and Coco. He regretable held the bread out to them. Delighted Coco took the bread adn gave Chris a pat on the head. Chris smiled. Then the sound of fanfare sound and Irma and Chirs went to check it out. _

_They saw a girl about 15 years old riding a brown horse and wearing a green dress and white makeup with short brown hair. Her name was princess Suki. "On her way to the palace I suppose". A girl named Miko said. "Another suitor for the prince" Said a boy named Darren Matthias. "She won't last five minutes" Miko laughed. "I say two" Darren replied. Irma and Chris laughed until they saw The Duke and Coco run out into the street in front of Suki. Suki stopped her horse and held up a whip. "Get out of my way you little brats!" She yelled as she was about to whip them. Before the whip reached them Irma jumped in the way and the whip curled around her arm. "Hey you know if I were as rich as you I could afford some manners!" She yelled throwing the whip in Suki's face. "I'll teach you some manners!" Suki said as she pushed Irma into a mud puddle. "Irma!" Chris yelled as he ran to help his sister as the on lookers laughed. Irma looked at Suki and smirked. "Hey Chris look at that it's not everyday you see a horse with two rear ends!" **(A/N I** **still don't know what that means so could anyone tell me?)**_

_The on lookers gasped except for Darren and Miko who clapped for Irma and nodded their heads. Suki turned her head and shot a response back at Irma. "You are a worthless street rat," Suki sneered and continued. "You were born a street rat. You'll die a street. And only your flees will mourn you!" Irma ran up to hit Suki but the palace gate closed in her face. "I'm not worthless and I don't have flees" Irma said as she absently scratched her head. Realizing what she was doing Irma put her hand down and frowned. Suddenly she felt a smaller hand slid into her own. She looked down and saw Chris looking up at her. "I don't think your worthless Irma."(A/N isn't that the sweetest line you ever heard in your life) Irma smiled at him then sighed. "Come on Chris let's go home."_

_About halfway back to where Irma and Chris lived Chris was practically sleeping on his feet. Irma smiled and held her brother the rest of the way home still thinking about what Suki had said._

_Irma: **Riff raff  
Street rat  
I don't but that! **_**_If only they looked closer  
would they see a poor girl __No sirey _**

_When she made it back to where she lived Irma gently laid Chris down on his bed and tucked him in. Then she walked over to her window and pulled on the drape revealing a fabulous view of Agrabah_

_Irma: **they'd find out there's** __**so much more to me**_

_She then turned to her sound asleep brother and smiled sadly. She didn't want her baby brother to spend the rest of his life as a thief. "I promise you Chris that someday things are gonna' change around here. We'll be rich, live in a palace and never have any problems at all_

_**W.I.T.C.H. fan: whew that took a long time to write so R AND R!**_


	4. Sokka's dream

Sokka's dream

The next morning in the palace of Agrabah, the back doors slammed open and a very angry Suki stormed out.

"I have never been so insulted"! She screamed.

She walked past a man wearing blue robes, dark skin, and dark brown hair. His name was Hakoda king of Agrabah.

"Uh Princess Suki leaving so soon are you"? As he looked down he noticed a large portion of Suki's dress was missing showing part of her leg.

"Good luck marrying **HIM **off" Suki cried as she walked out of the palace.

"Sokka" Hakoda groaned. He walked outside to the courtyard calling. "Sokka, Sokka"! Then he spotted his son. A fifteen year old boy wearing blue robes, dark skin, blue eyes, and short brown hair tied in a small ponytail. "Sokka"! Hakoda cried as he walked over to where his son was sitting by the fountain.

When he got there he noticed his 14 year old daughter Katara sitting on the ground playing with her braid. Hakoda raised an eyebrow. He knew Katara only played with her braid when she had something to hide.

He sighed. "Okay Katatra stand up" He ordered. Katara did as she was told and Hakoda saw what she had been sitting on. A large piece of green fabric.

Hakoda recognized it as part of Suki's dress. "So this is why Suki stormed out"! Hakoda cried as he picked up the fabric.

Sokka walked over and put on arm around his sister's shoulder. "Oh dad Katara was just practicing water bending and Suki just _happened_ to get in the way" The prince said while crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Yeah I was practicing" Katara agreed sharing a sly glance with her brother.

Then the two burst into devious laughter. Only when they noticed Hakoda giving then angry glares did they stop.

Hakoda sighed at his son. "Sokka you have to stop rejecting every suitor that comes along" Hakoda said as he followed Sokka to a bird cage. "The law says…"

"…You must be married to a princess…" Sokka and Hakoda said together.

"…By your next birthday" Hakoda finished.

"But dad the law is wrong" Sokka replied.

"You've only got three more days"! Hakoda cried.

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Dad come on it's my life and besides if I do marry I want it to be for love. All these chicks want me only because I'm royalty" He said as he took out a dove and petted it.

"Sokka it's not only this law" Hakoda said as he put the dove back in the cage. "I'm not going to be around forever and I just want to make sure you're taken care of and provided for".

"Dad try to understand" Sokka said as he walked back to the fountain. "I've never done a thing on my own and I've never had any real friends"!

At that Katara's head popped up. "What am I? Chopped liver"?! She cried.

"Except you sis" Sokka said with a smile. Katara nodded with a smile. Sokka turned back to his father.

"I've never even been outside the palace walls"! He cried.

"But Sokka you're a prince" Hakoda said.

"Well then maybe I don't wanna be a prince anymore"! Sokka yelled as he splashed the water with his hand.

Hakoda sighed in frustration and walked back inside the palace muttering. "Heaven forbid you have any sons"!

Sokka and Katara gave each other confused looks. Then Sokka got an idea. He walked over to the bird cage and let all the birds loose. As they flew off Sokka sighed.

"What I would give to be free" He sighed.

Back in the palace Hakoda paced in front of a toy model of Agrabah. "I don't know where he get's it from. His mother wasn't nearly so picky" Hakoda grumbled as he played with model.

Then he saw a shadow and jumped back startled. When he saw that it was only Azula and Ty Lee he relaxed. "Oh Azula, my most trusted advisor. I am in desperate need of your help".

Azula and Ty Lee bowed. "My life is but to serve you, your highness" Azula said.

"It's this suitor business. Sokka absolutely refuses to take a wife. I am at wit's-end"! Hakoda explained.

"Heh wit's-end" Ty Lee said to Azula. Hakoda looked at her and smiled.

"Here Ty Lee have roll" Hakoda said taking a roll out of nowhere. Ty Lee looked horrified as Hakoda stuffed the roll into her mouth. She cringed as she ate it making Azula laugh.

"Your majesty certainly has a way with stupid acrobats" She said as Ty Lee gave her a dirty look. "Now then perhaps I can find a solution to this problem of yours" Azula continued.

"Well if anyone can help it's you" Hakoda said.

"That's true, but it would require the use of the mystic ruby gemstone" Azula said with an evil smirk.

Hakoda looked down at the giant ruby ring on his finger. "My ring, but it's been in the family for years".

Azula smirked wider and made a blue flame in the palm of her hand and held it out making Hakoda stare at it.

"Don't worry your highness everything will be fine" Azula said smoothly as she began to hypnotize Hakoda.

"Everything will be fine" Hakoda repeated in a trans-like state as he started at the blue flame.

"The ruby" Azula said.

"Here Azula. Whatever you need, will be fine" Hakoda said he took of his ring and handed it to Azula.

Azula snatched the ring and the blue flame went out. "You're most gracious, my liege. Now go back to playing with your little toys" Azula said as she led Hakoda back to the toy model.

"Yes that would be pretty good" Hakoda said still in his trans-like state as Azula and Ty Lee walked off.

When they were out of the room Ty Lee spat out the remains of the roll that Hakoda had given her.

"I can't take it anymore"! She yelled as she punched the air. "If I gotta choke down on one more of those moldy, disgusting, rolls…BAM! WHACK!"

"Calm yourself Ty Lee" Azula said as they walked into their lair. "Soon I will be ruler".

Ty Lee smirked. "And then **I** stuff the rolls down **his** throat! Haha!" She laughed evilly at the thought. Then the two walked into a room and the door slammed shut.

Later that night Sokka walked over to the palace wall wearing a peasant cloak. As he started to climb the wall the voice of his sister stopped him.

"You're really leaving huh"? Katara asked him sadly tears shining in her eyes.

Sokka placed his hands on his sister's shoulders. "I'm sorry Katara, but I can't stay here and have my life lived for me". Then he gave his sister the biggest hug he could muster. "I'll miss you".

"I'll miss you too" Katara said as she returned the hug. Sokka then walked back over the wall and Katara helped him get over it. Then she began to cry.

Sokka looked back over the wall sadly. "Goodbye" He whispered before leaving.

Katara looked down and cried knowing that Sokka might never come back.


	5. Irma and Sokka

Irma and Sokka

The next day in the market place Irma and Chris were on top of a stand that said 'Long Feng's melon stand. "Okay Chris go" Irma said to her brother.

Chris nodded and leaned over the edge with his feet still on the ceiling. Long Feng had his back turned to Chris as he was calling to people to buy his melons. He looked back just as Chris grabbed a melon. "Get your hands of that you little brat"! Long Feng yelled as he struggled to get the melon away from Chris.

On the other side of the stand Irma leaned over the edge and grabbed a melon. Chris seeing that Irma had succeeded let go of the melon he was holding. Long Feng smiled and walked over to put the melon he was holding on the one that Irma had just taken.

Seeing no melon he looked confused and looked back at Chris. "So long sucker"! Chris cried before joining his sister on top of the stand.

"Nice going Chris" Irma said as she split the melon in half. "Breakfast is served" She said as she and Chris began to eat their own halves of the melon.

Not too far away Sokka was walked among the crowd amazed at all that he could do.

"Buy a pot, no finer pot in brass or silver" A man said as Sokka walked by his stand.

"Sugar dates and figs" Another man said to him.

As Sokka looked around he accidentally bumped into a man who was so startled he swallowed the fire he was using for a crowd trick. Then he burped loudly. Sokka jumped back a bit making his hood fall off. "Whoops my bad sorry" Sokka apologized.

Irma looked back to see what all the commotion was and saw the most handsome man she had ever seen. He just happened to be Sokka. Irma was so love-struck she dropped her half of the melon and stared dreamily at Sokka with heart shaped eyes and a lovey-dovey smile on her face.

"Uh Irma hello anybody home" Chris asked as he waved a hand in front of his sister's face trying to get her attention.

Meanwhile Sokka walked past a little boy who was looking at an apple stall with a hungry look on his face. "You must be hungry" Sokka said. Then he picked up an apple from the stall and gave it to the boy. "Here you go".

As Sokka started to walk off the owner of the stall, Cedric glared at him. "You better by able to pay for that" He hisses.

"Pay"? Sokka asked confused.

Cedric snarled and grabbed Sokka's wrist. "No one steals form my cart".

"Uh yeah sorry to tell you but I don't have any money on me at the moment" Sokka replied nervously.

"THEIF" Cedric yelled as he pinned Sokka's wrist on the stall.

"Hey I'm not a thief and if you let me go to the palace I can get some money to pay you back!" Sokka cried starting to get desperate.

"Do you know what the penalty is for stealing"?! Cedric cried as he pulled out a sword.

"Can't we talk about this"! Sokka yelled as Cedric started to bring the sword down.

Suddenly Irma appeared and grabbed Cedric's wrist before he could hurt Sokka. "Thanks so much sir I'm so glad you found him for me" She said to Cedric. Then she turned to Sokka with a frown and started to lead him away. "I've been looking all over for you"! She scolded.

"What are you doing" Sokka whispered. "Just play along with me" Irma said with a sly smiled.

Cedric stopped Irma. "You know this guy"? Irma sighed. "Sadly yes he's my brother. He's crazy" Irma said twirling a finger by her head.

"Say what"?! Sokka yelled insulted.

"He said he knew the king"! Cedirc hissed. Irma laughed. "He thinks the kid is the king" She said pointing to Chris.

Sokka caught on fast and knelt to Chris's level. "Oh wise king how may I serve you"? Sokka asked bowing to Chris. The little boy turned to the crowd that had assembled. "See Irma's right he's a total crack-pot"!

"Tragic ain't it"? Irma asked Cedric. Then she leaned forward and snatched an apple and handed to Cedric. "Well no harm done". Then she began to lead Sokka away. "Come on bro it's time to see the doctor".

Sokka saw a ostrich horse and smiling he turned to it. "Well hello doctor what's up"? He asked.

Irma nearly burst out laughing. He was good she'd give him that.

"No, no, no not that one" She said. Then she turned to Chris. "Come on king".

Chris bowed and everything he had stolen form the cart fell out. "Crap" He squeaked.

"What the…!" Cedric cried. Chris quickly ran after Irma and Sokka who were already running.

"Come back here you little thieves"! Cedric yelled. But Irma, Sokka, and Chris just ran away laughing their heads off.


	6. Irma captured

Irma captured

In Azula's underground lair she was preparing to find the diamond in the rough by using a magical giant hour glass. Ty Lee was right by it running on a treadmill to power it.

"With all do respect your evilness" Ty Lee asked out of breath and very tired. "Couldn't we just wait for a real storm?!"

Azula sneered. "Save your breath Ty Lee. Now run faster"! She ordered while placing the ruby ring Hakoda had 'given' her in the hour glass.

"Yes o' mighty evil one" Ty Lee cried before running faster. As she did a lighting bolt struck the ruby and started to project an image.

Azula smirked evilly. "Sands of time reveal to me the one who can enter the cave"! The hourglass showed Azula an image of Irma and Chris leading Sokka to their home. Azula smirked wider when she saw Irma.

"Yes there she is. My diamond in the rough!" Azula cried triumphantly.

Ty Lee's eyes widened in shock when she saw Irma. "That's her?! That's the clown we've been waiting for?!" Then she fell off the treadmill and began spinning around it at a rapid pace.

"I think we should have the guards send her an extended invitation to the palace. What do you think Ty Lee?" Azula asked looking at her friend.

"Swell" Ty Lee coughed before she fainted. Azula laughed wickedly as she looked into the hour glass.

Meanwhile in the city Irma and Chris were leading Sokka through the streets.

"We're almost there crazy man" Chris said with a laugh as he walked ahead of his sister and Sokka. Irma rolled her eyes for the millionth time that night.

"Okay Chris just because I acted like he was crazy doesn't mean that you can call him th-WHOA!!" Irma had walked to edge of a roof and was about to fall off. She waved her arms around trying to keep her balance when two arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her to safety.

She looked up and saw that Sokka had saved her. Irma blushed widely. "Thanks" She whispered as Sokka let her go.

Sokka smiled. "Hey I'm the one who should be thanking you. You totally saved my butt, well in this case my hand, in the marketplace today!"

Irma shrugged and grabbed a pole. "It was no big deal. I have a hard time keeping Chris out of trouble as is it."

Sokka laughed. "Yeah I know how little siblings can be" He said as he remembered all the times he had to get Katara out of trouble.

Chris glared the two of them while grabbing his own pole. "Hey I'm right here!" He cried.

The teenagers ignored him. "So it's your first time in the market place huh?" Irma asked as she used the pole to propel herself to the next building followed by Chris.

"Is it that obvious?" Sokka asked still on the pervious building.

"Well you do kinda stand out" Irma said with a small love-struck smile as she looked at Sokka.

Sokka smiled and Irma snapped back. "Well you don't seem to know how dangerous the city can be" She said as she put a plank in between the two buildings expecting Sokka to walk across.

Instead he used his own pole and propelled himself across. This made the two siblings jaws drop.

"What can I say? I'm a fast leaner" Sokka laughed as he tossed the pole to Irma who fell more in love with him then she had been already.

Irma shook her head coming back to reality. "Well the house is right around here" She said as she handed the pole to Chris who glared at his sister.

"Why did my sister have to fall for this guy?" He muttered under his breath.

Irma lead Sokka up some stairs to the place she and Chris called home. "So this is where you live?" Sokka asked.

Irma shrugged. "Well it may not be the fanciest place on earth, but…" Irma pulled the curtain aside to reveal a beautiful view of the city. "It has a great view" Irma concluded.

As Sokka walked up next to her to enjoy the view Irma stared at the palace. "Man doesn't the palace look amazing?" She asked.

Sokka sighed and sat down. "Yeah it great."

Irma sighed. "Man I wish I could live there and have servants and valets."

Sokka scoffed. "Oh yeah people how tell where do go and how to dress?"

Irma shrugged. "Well it would sure beat this place. Always scraping for food and ducking the guards!"

Sokka continued. "You not free to make your own choices."

"Sometimes you feel so…"

"You're just…"

"Trapped" They said together. Sokka smiled at the beautiful and brave teenage girl in front of him and blushed.

Irma blushed too realizing just how perfect Sokka was for her. Then she snapped back to reality and snatched an apple, that Chris had been about to eat, and rolled it down her arm to Sokka.

"So where are you from?" She asked.

Sokka scoffed. "Why the heck does it matter? I ran away and I am so not going back!"

"Really how come?" Irma asked as she took a bite from her own apple and gave it to Chris as she sat down next to Sokka.

Chris stared at his sister in anger. "Why you little-" His frown turned to a devilish smirk when he saw that Sokka had not eaten his apple yet.

Sokka sighed. "My dad is trying to force me to get married" He explained to Irma.

"Oh that's, that's awful" Irma replied thinking about what it would be like if Sokka married another girl. Then she glanced to her right and saw Chris about to take Sokka's apple.

"CHRIS!" Irma yelled.

Chris growled and ran up to his sister's other side. "Okay Irma there is something that I really need to tell you!" Then the little boy began to whisper in Irma's ear. After a few seconds Irma's jaw dropped and she stared at her brother in horror.

"What did he say?" Sokka asked.

"Uh…Chris said…" Irma stuttered. Then she smiled and turned to Sokka. "That's not fair."

"I said what!?" Chris gasped at his sister.

"He did huh? And does _Chris_ have anything else to say?" Sokka asked.

Irma slid a bit closer to him. "Well he wishes there was something he could do to help."

Chris scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Sokka and Irma gazed at each other. "Tell him that very sweet" Sokka said.

The two love struck teenagers leaned closer and closed their eyes. Their lips were just a centimeter apart when a voice sounded.

"Here you are!" One of the palace guards shouted.

Irma and Sokka leapt up. "They're after me!" The both shouted. They looked at each other in shock and pointed at the other. "They're after you?!"

"Chris run!" Irma shouted to her brother. Chris obeyed and, knowing that he would meet up with Irma soon, swung from a rope onto the streets and ran for his life.

"Oh man dad must have sent them!" Sokka said. Irma looked for an escape and saw a huge pile of hay just below the window. She turned to Sokka and held out her hand.

"Do you trust me?" She asked.

"What!" Sokka asked turning.

"Do you trust me?" Irma repeated.

"Yes" Sokka replied hesitantly taking her hand.

"Then jump!" Irma yelled as the two of them jumped out the window, escaping the guards and landing in the hay softly.

They started to run away, but ran into Zhao who grabbed Irma's wrists. "We just keep running into each other don't we street rat?" He sneered.

Irma immediately slammed her foot onto Zhao's foot making him let go of her. She and Sokka turned around, but more guards appeared and grabbed Irma.

"Let her go monkey face!" Sokka yelled at Zhao.

Zhao laughed. "Well, look what we have here men a street mouse!" With that he pushed Sokka to the ground.

Having had enough of this Sokka stood up angrily and threw of his hood. "Unhand her by order of the prince!" He demanded.

The guards all stared in shock before bowing to Sokka. "Prince Sokka" Zhao said.

Irma looked up shocked. "The prince?!"

"What are you doing outside the palace and with this street rat?!" Zhao cried.

Sokka frowned. "Okay 1 it's none of your business and 2 I order you to release this girl!"

"Well you see your highness I would if I could, but my orders come from Azula. You'll have to take it up with her!" Zhao said as his men held Irma down.

Sokka folded his arms. "Oh believe me I will." Then he walked up to Irma and kneeled down next to her. "I'll get you out of this mess don't worry." Sokka promised.

Irma looked up at the prince and bowed her head slightly forcing her next words out. "Thank you your highness." It pained her to say that to the boy she loved.

Sokka's smile faded. 'Great' He thought. 'Now I know that she hates me!' With a heavy heart Sokka left for the palace forcing himself not to look back at the thief who had stolen his heart, while she was being dragged away.

Back at the palace Azula opened a secret passage in the palace looking to see if the coast was clear. As she stepped out and waited for Ty Lee, Sokka suddenly entered the room.

"Azula I got a bone to pick with you!" He cried as he stomped towards her.

"Oh, your highness!" Azula cried, slamming the door shut on a very unfortunate Ty Lee.

"Ouch! Azula I'm stuck!" Ty Lee gasped hardly able to take a breath.

Azula quickly stepped in front of Ty Lee, blocking her from sight, and bowed to Sokka.

"Hello Prince Sokka may I be of assistance to you in any way?" She asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact there is!" Sokka cried. "I want you to release the girl you had the guards arrest earlier today!"

"Your father has charged my with keeping peace in Agrabah and the girl was thief and criminal" Azula declared.

"Okay first off she was only a thief because she didn't have any other way to survive and I want to know what crime she committed that was bad enough to put her in jail!" Sokka cried.

"Azula I can't breath!" Ty Lee gasped.

"Why kidnapping the prince of course!" Azula lied quickly.

"Azula please help me out of th-" Ty Lee didn't finish because Azula slammed her foot into her making her go back through the door closing it all the way. "OH! THAT HURT!!" (I always crack up at this part)

Sokka clenched his fists. "She didn't kidnap me, stupid, I ran away!"

Azula put on a look of shock. "Oh dear! How frighteningly upsetting! And had I known."

"What are you talking about?" Sokka asked starting to get very nervous.

"Sadly the girl's sentence has already been carried out" Azula said.

"What sentence?" Sokka asked.

"Death by beheading" Azula replied.

Sokka gasped and collapsed into the nearest chair trying to grasp what Azula had just said.

"I'm deeply sorry your highness" Azula said.

Sokka turned to look at hr angrily tears in his eyes. "How could you?!" Then he ran out of the room.

Behind Azula, Ty Lee finally managed to pry the door open enough to let her out. Taking deep breaths she walked up to Azula. "So how'd it go?"

Azula smirked. "I think he took it rather well Ty Lee."

Outsie Sokka sat by the fountain tears running down his face.

"Sokka?"

The prince turned to see his sister beside him, with a look of concern etched into her face.

Sokka looked at the ground. "It's all my fault Katara. I didn't even know her name" Sokka chocked out.

Katara didn't know what he was talking about, but she knelt down next to him and hugged him letting him cry.

**W.I.T.C.H. fan: Oh poor Sokka**

**Sokka: AZULA YOU ARE EVIL!!**

**W.I.T.C.H. fan: R AND R PLEASE**


	7. The cave of wonders

**W.I.T.C.H. FAN: Yes I know it's been a long wait, but please forgive me!**

The cave of wonders

In the palace dungeons, Irma was chained to wall struggling against them. She wouldn't stop kicking herself.

"He was the freaking prince!" She groaned. "I can't believe it. Man, I must have sounded so stupid to him!"

"Yo, Irma!"

Irma looked up and saw familiar little face peering from the top of the dungeon. "Chris!" She cried.

Chris tied a rope to a hook and swung down next to his sister.

"Oh, am I glad to see you, Little Man!" Irma said. "Can you get me out of here?"

Chris gave her a look. "Well, I would except for one little thing."

Irma raised her eyebrows. "What are you talking about, Chris?"

Chris laughed once. "Oh, I think you know." Then he cleared his throat and when he talked he was imitating Sokka.

"Oh, thank you for saving my hand in the market place. I really owe you one." Then he glared at Irma. "You wanna explain that!?" He cried.

Irma shrugged, so not feeling guilty. "Hey, he was in trouble and I just helped him out! Man, was he so worth it!" She sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever," Chris muttered, getting a long skinny piece of metal out of his pocket to pick Irma's locks.

"Don't worry, Chris, I'll never see him again. He has to marry a princess after all!" Irma said sadly. "Ugh I'm such an idiot!"

"You're only an idiot if you give up so easily girl."

The siblings turned to look at a corner of the dungeon where a creepy looking old woman with a hunched back sat on the ground.

"Who the heck are you?!" Irma asked her.

"Just a lonely old prisoner, like yourself," The woman replied. "But together, perhaps we could be more."

"I'm listening," Irma said hesitantly.

"There is a cave, girl, a cave of wonders, filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams," The woman said, showing the siblings a handful of rubies.

"Whoa," Chris breathed.

The woman snatched the rubies back. "Treasure enough to impress your prince of course," She said, turning away from them.

Irma and Chris didn't see or hear Ty Lee popping her head out of the woman's cloak. "Azula can you hurry it up a bit? I'm getting heat stroke in here!"

The disguised Azula, punch Ty Lee back into the cloak as Irma started to speak. "But the law says that only a princess can-"

"You've heard of the golden rule haven't you?" Azula asked, cutting Irma off. "Whoever has the gold makes the rules."

"But why would you share are this wonderful treasure with us?" Irma asked.

"I need a young pair of legs and a strong back to go in after it," Azula said.

"We're in!" Chris cried, thinking of gold and other precious items.

"Hold on, Chris," Irma said. "There's one problem. The cave is out there and we are in here."

Azula shook her head. "Things aren't always as they seem, children."

Then she pushed lightly against a stone and rolled away revealing a hidden staircase. Irma and Chris looked at the staircase in shock. Azula held her hand out to Irma.

"So do we have a deal?" She asked.

Irma sighed and shook Azula's hand. Hours later they three of them were in the desert in front of the place where the cave was. As the bison rose from the sand, Chris almost fainted in shock.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" The bison asked.

Irma gulped. "It is I, Irma, and my younger brother Chris," She answered.

The bison narrowed its eyes at her before speaking. "Proceed. Touch nothing, but the lamp."

The bison opened its mouth and Irma and Chris saw the stairs leading toward the bottom.

"Remember girl, first fetch me the lamp! And then you shall have your reward," Azula called.

"Come on Chris," Irma whispered, leading her brother down the stairs.

They walked slowly on the way down and when they reached the treasure chamber Irma's jaw dropped and Chris's eyes widened with absolute greed. The room was filled with every treasure that was known to human kind.

Irma gave a low whistle. "Man talk about bling bling. I'm willing to bet that a handful of this stuff would make me richer than the king himself!"

Chris suddenly let go of Irma's hand and dove for the nearest treasure held by a statue. "Chris! No!" Irma yelled.

Chris froze about two inches from the treasure. Irma walked up to him. "Don't touch anything! Now come on we have to find that stupid lamp. Irma walked off with Chirs trudging behind.

Then the statue that had been holding the treasure moved. It was actually a sort of fairy wearing a pink and turquoise outfit with wings on her back. Her name was Hay Lin the guardian of the cave. Hay Lin smiled and decided to have a little fun with Chris.

She silently sneeked behind Chris and the little boy somehow sensed that something was following him. He whipped around to see what it was. Hay Lin hid before he could see her. Chris started walking behind Irma again. Hay Lin giggled silently and resumed following them. Again Chris looked back and again Hay Lin hid. Chris saw her before she could hide all the way though.

Chris hurried after Irma and grabbed her hand. "Irma you have to see this!"

"Knock it off, Chris, we're on a mission remember?" Irma said.

Chris walked behind Irma again as Hay Lin started her game with Chris again. When Chris turned around Hay Lin swerved behind him. Hay Lin then smacked Chris softly on the head. Chris whipped around in a karate move breathing heavily through his teeth with Hay Lin hiding behind him.

The guardian giggled and Chris turned around. "Hi," Hay Lin greeted with a smile and a little wave.

Chris screamed and ran after Irma. "IRMA! Look! Look!" He cried jumping on his sister's shoulders.

"Chris! What are you do-" Irma was cut off when Chris shoved her head into Hay Lin's direction. When she saw Hay Lin looking back at her, Irma gasped. "Whoa! A guardian! I thought they were just a legend! Who are you?" She asked, Hay Lin.

Hay Lin smiled. "I'm Hay Lin, the guardian of the cave," She replied with a bow. "I'm sorry about scaring your brother, but it gets so boring down here that I had to have some fun."

She smiled at Chris, who only glared back at her. Irma frowned. "Chilax Chris, she's not gonna bite you!"

Hay Lin went to pat Chris on the head, but he slapped her hand away. "Stay away from me you pixie creep!"

Hay Lin got a sad puppy dog look on her face and started to trudge away. Irma flicked her brother on the forehead and then turned back to Hay Lin.

"Hey you don't have to go. Maybe you can help us," She said.

Hay Lin looked back at them, her optimistic attitude renewed. "Sure what do you need?"

"Well we're looking for this lamp," Irma explained.

Hay Lin smiled widely. "I know where that is! Come on!"

She flew off and Irma and Chris ran after her. The followed Hay Lin through the cave before coming into a part of the cave with a huge staircase with some light shining from the ceiling. The light shone off a brass lamp at the top of the stairs.

"That's it," Hay Lin said.

Irma nodded and started to walk up the stairs. Chris then looked behind him and saw a golden statue holding the biggest ruby the boy had ever seen. Chris's eyes went wide with greed and he began to make his way toward the ruby. Hay Lin saw him, panicked, and grabbed him. Chris struggled with her determined to get the ruby.

"Stop it Chris!" Hay Lin told him. "You don't know what's gonna happen!"

"I'm gonna be rich that's what!" Chris replied.

Irma had reached the top of the stairs by this point and picked up the tiny lamp examining it. "This is it?" Irma asked skeptically. "This is what we came all the way down here to…" She trailed off as she looked behind her and saw Chris slipping out of Hay Lin's grasp, his hands reaching toward the ruby.

**"CHRIS NO!"** Irma and Hay Lin screamed in unison.

Chris ignored them and grabbed the ruby.

**"INFIDELS!!"** The furious voice of the bison roared.

"Uh-oh!" Chris whispered.

**"YOU HAVE TOUCHED THE FORBIDDEN TREASURE! NOW YOU SHALL NEVER AGAIN SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY!!"** The bison raged.

Chris tried to put the ruby back but it melted into lava, making the boy jump back. Irma raced down the stairs with the lamp in her pocket. Hay Lin used her wings and grabbed Irma under the arms and started to fly away. Then the girls heard a scream. They looked back and saw Chris standing on a rock surrounded by lava.

**"IRMA HELP!"** The boy screamed.

Hay Lin flew back to Chris and Irma grabbed him, swinging the boy onto her back. Hay Lin flew them through the cave as it began to crumble around them. Chris kept squirming around and Irma tried to get him to stop.

"Chris this is no time to panic!" She cried. Then she a wall ahead of them. "Start panicking!"

Irma and Chris started to scream and closed their eyes. Just before they crashed Hay Lin dove down and into another part of the cave. Hay Lin tried to fly them to the entrance, but boulders were falling down from the cave and Hay Lin had trouble dodging them. Suddenly one of them hit Hay Lin on the head and she fell onto a ledge unconscious. Irma and Chris flew to the ledge right below Azula.

"Help! Give me your hand!" Irma cried reaching toward Azula.

"First give me the lamp!" Azula cried.

Irma reached into her pockets and pulled out the lamp, giving it to Azula.

Azula leapt up laughing manically. "Yes at last!"

She looked down and saw Chris helping Irma up. Azula kicked Chris away and leered down at Irma.

"What are you doing?!" Irma cried.

"Giving you your reward," Azula sneered. Then she pulled out a dagger and held it above her head preparing to kill Irma. "Your eternal reward."

Just as Azula was about to bring down the dagger Chris tackled her, causing her to drop Irma. Azula tossed Chris back into the cave after his sister.

Hay Lin woke up just in time to see Irma and Chris falling. She jumped up and flew over to them, grabbing the sibling before they became unconscious. Finally the entire cave collapsed and was gone forever.

Azula laughed. "It's mine! It's all mine!" She laughed reaching into her pocket for the lamp. But she felt nothing but air.

"Wait where is it?" Azula cried. She searched everywhere, but she couldn't find the lamp. "No! No! No! **NOOOOO!!!"**


	8. Friend like me

**W.I.T.C.H. fan: Okay I am so bad at updating this story. I'M SORRY! Also I need a little help with Irma's fake name. Her first name is going to be 'MIRA', but I need a last name. If anyone has any suggestions please let me know!**

Friend like me

In the palace back in Agrabah Sokka sat on his bed looking up at the ceiling all he could think about was the thief he had meet in the marketplace. He sighed sadly.

"Sokka?"

The prince turned his head and saw his dad standing in the doorway. "Oh, hi dad," He replied glumly.

Hakoda walked into the room. "Your sister's been worried about you. Something bothering you?"

Sokka sat up. "Yeah actually there is. See Azula did something horrible to a girl I meet the other day."

Hakoda sat down next to his son. "Why don't you tell me the whole story, Sokka."

So Sokka began to tell Hakoda all about the thief in the marketplace.

Meanwhile said thief was still unconscious was the cave floor. Hay Lin and Chris gently shook her trying to wake Irma up.

"Irma you okay?" Chris said.

Irma's eyes fluttered open and looked up at her brother and new friend.

"Welcome back sleeping beauty," Hay Lin said with a smile.

"Oh man, my head," Irma groaned. Then she looked up at the caved in ceiling. "No! We're trapped! Ugh that two faced son of a hyena!" Irma cried. Then she sighed. "Well however she was she's long gone with lamp."

"Guess again," Chris snickered. Then from behind his back he produced the lamp.

Irma laughed. "Why you sneaky little thief!" Then she took the lamp from her brother and examined the lamp. "This thing looks just like piece of junk. Hey it looks like there's something written here, but it's hard to make out," She rubbed the lamp to clean it off.

Hay Lin smiled. "Here it comes!" She whispered, bobbing on her heels.

Suddenly the lamp began to shake in Irma's hands. Colorful smoke exploded from the lamp and it jerked out of Irma's hands. Then out of the lamp came a figure part way covered in smoke. When the smoke disappeared Irma, Hay Lin, and Chris saw a woman in her mid-fifties wearing a blue-green dress and had black hair tied in a bun. It was Yan Lin the genie of the lamp. **(A/N Picture Yan Lin as the Genie's size when he first appears.)**

"Oy!" Yan Lin cried. "Ten thousand years will give you such a crick in the neck!" She grabbed Irma and hung her on a tiny ledge on the wall by her shirt. "Hang on a second!" Yan Lin then twisted her head around and smiled widely. "WHOA! Wow! Does it feel great to be out of there! I'm telling you it's nice to be ladies and gentlemen, Hi where ya from? What's your name?" She asked Irma, who had just gotten free with Hay Lin's help.

"Uh, I-Irma Lair," Irma stuttered, still a bit shocked.

"Irma!" Yan Lin cried. "Hello Irma nice to have you on the show. Can I call you Irmie or maybe just Lair or how about Laddy!" Yan Lin said suddenly wearing a scottish attire. "Sounds like here boy, come on Laddy!"

Irma and Chris exchanged freaked out looks. "I think we hit our heads harder than we thought!" Irma said to her brother.

Yan Lin turned back to her original form and spotted Hay Lin. "Hay Lin!" The woman cried.

"Hey grandma!" Hay Lin cried giving the woman a hug.

"Grandma?" Irma and Chris repeated, looking at each other in surprise.

Yan Lin examined Irma. "Say you're a lot smaller then my last master, either that or I'm getting bigger. Look at me from the side do I look different to you?"

"Wait a second!" Irma cried. "I'm your master?"

"That's right! She can be taught!" Yan Lin cried slapping a graduation cap on Irma's head and a diploma in her hand. "What do you wish of me?" Yan Lin asked. "The ever impressive," She asked in an Arnold Schwarzenegger impersonation. "The long contained, often imitated, but never duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated," A spot light suddenly appeared on Yan Lin. "Yan Lin, genie of the lamp! Right here direct from the lamp. Here for your wish fulfillment. Thank you!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wish fulfillment?" Irma asked.

"Three wishes to be exact young lady. And the whole wishing for more wishes thing is totally off limits. Three is all you get! No more and no less," Yan Lin explained.

"Now I know I'm dreaming," Irma whispered to her brother.

"Master, I don't think you quite realize what you've got here, so you don't you just ruminate whilst I illuminate the possibilities!" Then Yan Lin started to sing.

Yan Lin: **Well Ali Baba had them 40 thieves**

**Scheherezade had a thousand tales**

**Master you're in luck cause**

**Up your sleeves**

**You got a brand new magic never fails**

A boxing ring appeared and Yan Lin rubbed Irma's shoulders like a boxing coach.

**You got some power in your corner now**

**Some heavy ammunition in your cannon**

**You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how**

Yan Lin zipped into the lamp grabbed Irma's hand from outside and rubbed the lamp.

**See all you gotta do is rub that lamp**

Yan Lin floated out the lamp dramatically.

**And I'll say Mistress Irma girl**

**What will your pleasure be?**

Irma, Chirs, and Hay Lin were suddenly seated in a restaurant table with Yan Lin dressed as a waitress.

**Let me take your order jot it down**

**You aint never had a friend like me ha, ha, ha**

**Life if your restaurant and I'm your maitre d'**

**Come on whisper what it is you want**

**You aint never had a friend like me**

**Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service**

Irma was suddenly in large comfy chair with Chris and Hay Lin fanning her with large leaves.

**You're the boss, the queen, the shah**

**Say what you wish, it's yours! True dish**

**How bout a little more Baklava**

**Have some of column A**

Irma suddenly found herself on a large column with various food underneath it.

**Try all of column B**

Suddenly she appeared on a different column with fruit under it. Then Irma fell off the column, but Yan Lin caught her on a large cushion.

**I'm in the mood to help you girl**

**You aint never had a friend like me**

**Can your friends do this?**

Yan Lin created duplicates of her head and started to juggles them around.

**Can your friends do that?**

The genie tossed the heads to Irma who juggled them expertly.

**Can your friends pull this out of their little hats?**

**Can your friends go poof!**

Smoke appeared around Irma and then turned into three very hot guys, causing Irma to blush.

**Well looky here! Ha ha!**

**Can your friends go abracadabra LETTERRIP!**

**And the make that sucker disappear**

In a puff of smoke the guys disappeared.

**Don't just sit there slack jawed**

**BUGGY-EYED**

**I'm here to help you face all your fears**

**Ya got bon-fide, certified!**

**You got a genie for charge d'affairs**

**I got the power to help you out**

**So what you wish I really wanna know**

With a smile Yan Lin pulled a long piece of fabric out of Irma's ear.

**Ya got a list that's three miles no doubt**

**Well all ya gotta do is yell out 'Hey! Yo!**

**Mistress Irma Lair**

**Have a wish or two or three**

**I'm on the job**

**You big nabob**

**You aint never had a friend, never had a friend**

**You aint never had, never had a friend**

**You aint never...had a…friend...like me!**

Suddenly the cave was filled with dancers, gold, and fireworks. Yan Lin and Hay Lin started dancing in circle, their arms hooked together. Irma was being thrown into the air by dancers and Chris was greedily grabbing as much gold as he could carry.

**You aint never had a friend like me! Ha!**

At the end of the song everything in the cave vanished and Yan Lin had a sign above her head that said 'applaud.' Hay Lin clapped for her grandmother as Irma sat there in shock. Chris looked down where the gold had been and frowned.

"So what will it be master?" Yan Lin asked.

"So let me get this straight," Irma said. "You are gonna grant me any three wished I want?"

"Well almost. There are a few rules and provisos on the wishing thing," Yan Lin explained.

"Like…" Irma began.

Yan Lin sat next to her. "Rule number one: I can't kill anybody. So don't ask. Rule number two: I can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else." Suddenly Yan Lin slammed down laying on her back, ramrod straight. "**RULE NUMBER THREE!"** She then turned zombie like and slowly came up. "I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture. I DON'T LIKE DOING IT!"

Then she jumped back into the air normal once again. "Other than that, you got it!" She said bowing.

Irma and Chris rubbed their chins in thought and then looked slyly at each other. Chris gave her a thumbs up as he saw what his sister was planning on doing.

Irma turned to Yan Lin. "Provisos? As in limitations on wishes? Some all powerful genie. She can't even bring people back from the dead."

At these words Yan Lin's head slowly came up, a dark look on her face. Irma and Chris bit their lip to keep from laughing. Hay Lin looked nervously at her grandmother. "Oh boy," She muttered.

Irma continued as she and Chris stood up and started to walk away. "I don't know, Chris. She probably can't even get us out of this cave. Looks like we'll have to find our way out of here."

Suddenly Yan Lin's giant foot blocked Irma and Chris's path. They looked up to see Yan Lin in an 'Oh, no you didn't' pose.

"Scuse me! Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up? Did you bring me here? And all of a sudden you're walking out on me!?" Yan Lin cried.

Irma and Chris shared a sly glance with each other as Yan Lin continued to rant.

"I don't think so! Not right now! **YOU'RE GETTIN YOUR WISHES SO SIT DOWN!!!"** Yan Lin screamed. As Irma and Chis sat down, Yan Lin turned to her granddaughter. Hay Lin smiled. Then to Irma and Chris''s amazement she grew until she was large enough that Irma, Chris, and Yan Lin could ride on her back.

Irma and Chris jumped on the guardian's back with Yan Lin, who had suddenly calmed down. Yan Lin spoke in a flight attendant voice. "In case of emergencies exits are here, here, here, here, here, everywhere! Keep your hands and arms inside the guardian! **WE'RE OUT OF HERE!"** Yan Lin cried as Hay Lin literally exploded out of the cave. Then they flew off to find a place to discuss what they were going to do next.


	9. Irma's first wish

**Irma's first wish**

Back in Agrabah, Sokka, Katara, and Hakoda were confronting Azula and Ty Lee about Irma.

"Azula after all the loyal years of service you have done for me and my family you must know by now that you must discuss prisoners sentences with my before you go through with the deed!" Hakoda said sternly.

"I say we have Azula go through a sentence of her own," Sokka muttered. Katara heard him and elbowed him in the ribs.

"I assure you, your highness, it won't happen again," Azula promised as she and Ty Lee bowed.

Hakoda nodded. "Very well, then I say we just put this whole mess behind us, Sokka, Azula?"

"I offer my sincerest apologizes Prince Sokka," Azula told him.

Sokka glared at her. "Well at least when I become king then I can get rid of you."

Hakoda seems oblivious to his son's threat to Azula. "Alright, now Sokka let's get back to this princess business." He turned to see his son walking out of the throne room. He followed after him with Katara.

Azula's smile vanished from her face into a fierce snarl. "If only I'd gotten that lamp!"

"At least I can get rid of you," Ty Lee said, mocking Sokka. "Ugh! It makes me want to tear my hair out when I think that we have to serve that chump king, his chump son, and his chump daughter for the rest of our lives!" The acrobat cried.

"No Ty Lee. It will only be until he finds a chump wife. Then we'll be banished or beheaded!" Azula said. She and Ty Lee both held their throats and cringed at the thought.

Then Ty Lee eyes widened. "Wait hold on Azula, what if you were the chump wife?"

"What?" Azula asked, glaring slightly at Ty Lee.

"Just hear me out," Ty Lee said. "So you marry the prince alright and then you become queen!"

Azula smiled slightly at the thought as she walked to the throne and sat on it. "Marry the idiot, become queen. This plan has merit, Ty Lee."

"It gets better," Ty Lee said with a smirk. "After the wedding the two of us throw papa and sister-in-law and the lucky man off a cliff! **WAAAAAAHHHH!** Ker-splat!" Ty Lee cried acting as if she were falling. Then she burst out laughing. Azula laughed with her.

"I love the way your foul little mind works!" Azula cried.

Meanwhile, Irma, Chris, Yan Lin, and Hay Lin landed in a little oasis in the middle of the desert. Yan Lin spoke in a flight attendant voice as Irma and Chris got of Hay Lin's back and she shrank back to normal size. "Thank you flying air guardian, please do not move until the guardian has come to a complete stop. Thank you goodbye." Then the older woman jumped up with a smug look on her face.

"W-e-ll! How bout that Ms. Doubty Mustafa?" She asked.

Irma smirked. "Oh you showed me alright. Now about my three wishes."

"Do my ears deceive me? Three? You are down by one girl!" Yan Lin said shoving her forefinger in Irma's face.

Irma giggled. "I never actually wished to get out of the cave, Yan Lin. You did that on your own."

Yan Lin was about to retort when she realized that Irma was right. Her jaw dropped. Then she turned into a sheep. "Oh I feel sheepish. Alright you bad girl, but no more freebies!" Yan Lin said as she turned back to normal, while Hay Lin giggled at her grandmother.

Irma put I finger to her chin in thought. "Hmm three wishes. I want them to be good." Then she turned to Yan Lin. "What would you wish for, Yan Lin?"

Yan Lin's eyes widened. "Me? No one's ever asked me that before. Well I guess-oh never mind! It's crazy!"

"Come on, what is it?" Chris asked.

"Freedom," Yan Lin replied.

Irma looked down at the lamp in her hands. "You're a prisoner?" She asked.

Hay Lin and Yan Lin nodded. "That why I became a guardian on the lamp to protect my grandmother," Hay Lin said walking up next to her grandmother.

"Besides the whole prisoner thing is just part of the genie gig you know?" The woman then shot into the air turning dark and gaining a deeper voice. "**PHENOMENAL COSMIC POWERS!"** Yan Lin then disappeared back into the lamp. Irma and Chris looked in it and saw Yan Lin crammed inside. "Itty bitty living space," Yan Lin said in a squeaky voice.

"Whoa Yan Lin, that's gotta be a real pain," Irma said.

"What a bummer," Chris agreed.

Yan Lin then appeared back out of the lamp. "But to be free. Not having to go **POOF!** What do you need? **POOF!** What do you need? **POOF!** What do you need? To be my own master. Now such a thing would be greater than the magic in all the world!"

Hay Lin rolled her eyes. "A little too dramatic there grandma."

Yan Lin then shook her head. "What am I talking about here? Yan Lin wake up and smell the coffee."

Irma and Chris looked to Hay Lin for an explanation. Hay Lin sighed. "Grandma can only be free if her master wishes her out. I would do it myself, but with me being family and everything it's a no go."

Irma then smiled and turned to Yan Lin. "Well I'll do it for you."

Yan Lin rolled her eyes. "Yeah, uh-huh." Then she turned her head into Pinocchio's and grew a long nose.

Irma giggled and pushed her nose back. "No really I promise. I'll use my first two wishes for myself and then use my last one to set you free."

Chris smiled. "And my sister keeps her promises. So count on it happening!"

Yan Lin smiled. "Well here's hoping," She said shaking Irma's hand. Then she smiled. "Now let's make some magic! What is it that you want Irma?"

Irma blushed and bit her lip hesitantly. "Well…there's this…guy."

"Wrong!" Yan Lin cried, making a buzzer noise. "I can't make anybody fall in love remember?"

Irma shook her head. "Yan Lin you don't get it! He's smart, funny and just so…"

"Cute?" Hay Lin offered.

"Insanely handsome!" Irma cried.

Hay Lin and Yan Lin exchanged amused looks with each other. "We're listening," Hay Lin smirked.

Irma continued. "He has this amazing face and these blue eyes I could just drown in and when he smiles it's like I'm in heaven!" Irma gushed.

"Ah young love!" Hay Lin grinned.

Chris rolled his eyes and the three women in front of him. "How come girls always get weird about boys?" He mumbled under his breath.

Irma's smile vanished. "But he's the prince and he can only marry a princess." Her eyes lit up suddenly and she turned to Yan Lin. "Can you make me a princess?"

Yan Lin pulled out a book called 'Royal recipes' and flipped through it. "Okay let's see. King crab, chicken ala king. Ah-ha here we go. To make a princess. Is that an official wish? Come say the magic words," Yan Lin said.

"Yan Lin, I wish for you to make a princess!" Irma cried.

"All right! Now we're cooking!" Yan Lin cried. Then she turned to her granddaughter. "Hay Lin it's all yours."

Hay Lin smiled and flew over to Irma, examining her carefully. She pulled up some of Irma's dark green jacket. "Hmm the dark jacket, red shirt, faded jeans, and worn tennis shoes just are not working for me here. You need something along the line of 'this girl is too fine for you boy,'" She said.

She thought for a second then she smiled and whispered something in Yan Lin's ear. Yan Lin smiled and then waved her hands. Light danced off of Irma and when it vanished an older looking Irma was standing there wearing an aqua blue mid-riff, a hot pink mini-skirt, blue and green tights, and pink ankle length boots. Irma raised an eyebrow at Hay Lin when she noticed her outfit looked very similar to Hay Lin's, minis the wings. Hay Lin giggled.

"Well a princess and her lady-in-waiting should match in my opinion," She said with a smile. Irma smiled back.

Yan Lin smiled too. Then her eyes settled on Chris. She smirked. "You know a princess should always have a bodyguard handy."

Chris looked confused. "Where is so going to get a body-" Then his eyes widened as realized what Yan Lin meant.

Yan Lin waved her hands and where Chris had been standing there was now a teenage boy, at least a good two or three years older than Irma and Hay Lin. He was wearing princely attire.

"Chris?" Irma asked in disbelief.

Chris looked at his reflection in some water and smirked. "Look out ladies here I come!" He laughed. Irma laughed and hugged her now older brother.

Yan Lin smiled. "She's got the outfit, she's got the bodyguard, she's got the entourage, but we're not through yet! Hang on to your britches kiddoes! We're gonna make Irma a star!" Yan Lin cried as she immediately got to work.


	10. Princess Mira

**W.I.T.C.H. fan: Okay first off I want to give a big shout-out to those who gave me suggestions for Irma's last name. You guys rock! Thanks so much. :D**

Princess Mira

In Agrabah, Hakoda and Katara were stacking little animal figures on top of each other. Suddenly Azula and Ty Lee burst in through the doors making the little toys fall to the ground.

"Sire I have a solution to the problem with your son!" Azula cried holding up a scroll.

Katara immediately walked out of the throne room to find her brother as Azula continued, reading from the scroll. "If the prince does not choose a suitor by the appointed time then the king will choose for him."

"But Sokka hated all those princesses. How can I possible choose someone he hates?" Hakoda asked.

"Don't worry your highness there's more. If a suitor can still not be found then the prince must then be wed to…hmm interesting," Azula smirked.

"What? Who?" Hakoda asked.

"The royal advisor! Why that would be…me," Azula said sharing a sly look with Ty Lee.

Hakoda took the scroll from Azula. "I thought that only a princess could marry a prince. I'm quite sure that-"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, your highness," Azula said holding her snake staff in front of Hakoda's face with the eyes glowing bright red.

"Desperate measure," Hakoda reliped, hypnotized.

"You will order the prince to marry me," Azula commanded.

"I will order the prince to…"Hakoda started to snap out of it. "But Azula you're just so crazy."

"The prince WILL marry me!" Azula cried, the hypnotizing power growing.

"The prince will marry-"

Hakoda suddenly heard a trumpet sounding. "What was that music?" He asked going over to the balcony. In the streets of the city a large parade was going on. "Azula, Ty Lee, you must come and see this."

In the streets the parade was being led by Yan Lin, who was dressed as a major. The parade started playing a song.

Marchers: **Make way for Princess Mira!**

Swordsmen: **Say hey it's Princess Mira!**

Yan Lin excitedly ran into the crowd and started to sing.

Yan Lin: **Hey clear the way**

**In the old bazaar**

**Hey you let us through**

**It's bright new star**

**Now come be the first on your block**

**To meet her eye**

**Make way, here she comes**

**Ring bells, bang the drums**

**Oh, you're gonna love this girl!**

On an elephant in the back of the parade Irma, a.k.a. Princess Mira, rode on its back with Chris and Hay Lin sitting on either side of her.

**Princess Mira, fabulous she!**

**Mira Amera**

**Genuflect show some respect**

**Down on one knee**

Yan Lin pulled a carpet out from under Zhao and his men making them bow. Chris and Irma noticed and waved at them with smug smiles on their faces.

**Now try you best to stay come**

**Brush up your Sunday salaam**

On the balcony Ty Lee was dancing to the catchy beat before Azula glared at her making her stop.

**And come and meet her spectacular coterie**

Yan Lin wheel barrowed a bunch of men over to Irma to shake her hand.

**Princess Mira mighty is she**

**Mira Amera**

**Strong as ten regular men definitely**

Yan Lin appeared in the middle of the crowd.

**She faced the galloping hordes**

The genie turned into a child with a toy sword

**A hundred bad guys with swords**

She turned back into a major at the front of the parade.

**Who sent those goons to their lords?**

**Why Princess Mira**

Sokka and Katara, hearing the noise, walked onto a balcony to see what was going on.

Some servants came up carrying several golden camels.

Servants: **She's got seventy-five golden camels**

Yan Lin suddenly popped up next to her granddaughter. "Don't they look lovely, Hay Lin?"

A float came by with some woman and several peacocks on it.

Women: **Purple peacocks**

**She's got fifty three**

Hay Lin laughed and flew down to the floats with her grandmother. "Fabulous grandma, I love the feathers!" Then she flew up to sit next to Irma.

Yan Lin: **When it comes to exotic type mammals**

**Has she got the zoo and I'm telling you**

**It's a world class menagerie**

Yan Lin appeared behind a bunch of guys who were gazing at 'Mira' awestruck at her beauty.

**Princess Mira gorgeous is she**

**Mira Amera**

**That physique how can I speak**

**Weak at the knee**

**Well get on down in that square**

**Adjust your hat and prepare**

**To gawk and graval and stare at Princess Mira**

Irma blew a kiss and winked at the boys who began to go crazy. Sokka scoffed and walked back into his room. Katara looked back at the 'princess.'

"This one won't last five minutes," She mumbled, before going after her brother.

The parade was just reaching the front arches of the palace by now

Chorus: **She's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys**

Zhao and his men: **She's got the monkeys**

**Let's see the monkeys**

Chorus: **And to view them she charges now fee**

Irma and Chris threw gold coins down to the crowd.

Crowd: **She's generous, so generous.**

Chorus: **She's got slaves**

**She's got servants and flunkies**

**Proud to work for her**

**They bow to her whim**

**Love serving her**

**They're just lousy with loyalty to Mira. Princess Mira**

Hakoda went over to the doors and started to open them before Azula closed them again. Suddenly the doors burst open with the entire parade coming in.

Yan Lin and Chorus: **Princess Mira**

**Amorous she, Mira Amera**

Yan Lin came up next to Hakoda.

Yan Lin: **Heard your prince was a sight, handsome to see**

The doors closed to reveal Ty Lee and Azula who had been crushed by the doors.

**And that good people is why**

**She got dolled up and dropped by**

Chorus: **With sixty elephants, llamas galore**

**Bear and lions**

**A brass band and more**

**With her forty fakirs, her cooks, her bakers**

**Her birds that warble on key**

**Make way for Princess Mira!**

Azula pushed the parade out and slammed the door shut with a scowl on her face. Irma, Chris, and Hay Lin slid down the elephant's truck and bowed to Hakoda who clapped.

"Splendid! A marvelous performance!" The king applauded.

"Your majesty I have come from far away to seek your son's hand!"Irma said standing up from her bow. Then she turned to her friends. "Allow me to introduce my brother, Prince Chris, and my best friend, Lady Hay Lin," She said.

Chris and Hay Lin bowed perfectly to the King as if they'd been doing it all their lives. Hakoda walked over and shook 'Mira's hand.

"Princess Mira I'm delighted to meet you. This is my advisor Azula and her friend Ty Lee. They're happy too," The king said.

"Ecstatic," Azula scowled sarcastically. Chris and Hay Lin exchanged alarmed looks. If this was Azula when she was happy, they didn't want to see her when she was angry.

Azula walked over to Irma. "I'm afraid Princess Amaba-"

"It's Amera," 'Mira corrected.

"Whatever," Azula scoffed. "You simply cannot parade in here, uninvited and-"

"This is amazing!" Hakoda cried seeing Hay Lin's wings. "I never thought I would see a guardian in my life."

Hay Lin smiled at the king then turned to Irma who nodded. Then Hay Lin grew until she was at a ride-able size. "Wanna ride?" She asked the king.

Hakoda was about to get on the girl's back when Azula intervined. "Your highness, I must advise against this!"

"Oh lighten up a little Azula," The king said, hopping on Hay Lin's back.

"Alright! Let's go!" Hay Lin cried flying into the air. Hakoda laughed as Hay Lin dived, spun, and twisted in the air.

"Now where exactly did you say you were from?" Azula asked 'Mira.'

Irma gulped slightly. "Much farther then you've traveled I'm sure."

"Try me," Azula said dryly.

Meanwhile Ty Lee got in the way of Hay Lin's flight. Hay Lin smirked and started chasing Ty Lee who took off running.

"Watch it, watch it, watch it!" Ty Lee cried. Hay Lin stopped chasing Ty Lee, who sighed in relief. Then she collided into a pillar. She fainted with a bunch of Hay Lin's circling her head with little Hakoda's.

"We're coming in for a landing! Move it or lose it!" Hay Lin cried as she and the king landed.

Hakoda laughed as he got off Hay Lin's back as she transformed back to normal size. "I haven't had that much fun in years!" He turned to Irma. "You are a remarkable young lady and a fabulous princess at that! And your guardian friend here is absolutely charming!" The king turned to Azula. "If we're lucky you won't have to marry Sokka after all," He whispered.

"Sire, I don't trust this princess," Azula whispered back.

"Nonsense! I have an excellent judge of character," Hakdoa replied.

"Oh yeah sure, an excellent judge of-NOT!" Ty Lee said to herself as she stood up.

No one in the throne room noticed Katara and Sokka walking in at the moment to see what was going on.

"I'm positive that Sokka will like this one!" Hakoda said.

"And I'm sure I'll like Prince Sokka," 'Mira replied.

"Your highness no! I must intercede on Prince's Sokka's behalf!" Azula cried. "This girl is no different from the other. What makes her think she is worthy of the prince?" The advisor said glaring at Irma.

"Hey, she's Princess Mira Amera!" Hay Lin and Chris cried.

'Mira' nodded. "Just let me meet your son and I will win him for sure!"

Sokka clenched his fists. "Who do you think you are?" He cried, startling everyone in the room. "And why are you guys standing around decided what my life is going to be like? I'm not a trophy here!" He cried walking off.

"What he said!" Katara said, walking off after Sokka.

"That didn't go as well as I'd hoped," Hakoda sighed. He turned to 'Mira.' "Don't worry. Sokka just needs a chance to cool down," He said leading Irma and her friends away.

"So what now Azula?" Ty Lee asked.

"I think it's time to say goodbye to Princess Amaba!" Azula sneered.


	11. A whole new world

A whole new world

Later that night Sokka sat in his room talking with Katara, while Irma and her friends were in the courtyard. Chris had been changed back to an 8 year old by now. Irma was pacing back and forth wearing down the grass.

"Will you stop pacing!? You're giving me a headache!" Hay Lin cried.

"Sorry Hay Lin. I'm just upset because Sokka won't even talk to me! I should have known this princess thing wouldn't work!"

Chris and Yan Lin were playing chess. "So move," Yan Lin told Chris. The little boy smirked and made his move. Yan Lin raised her eyebrows in shock. "That's a good move! I can't believe it I'm losing to an eight year old!"

"Yan Lin I need help here!" Irma cried.

Yan Lin walked over to Irma. "Alright girly if you wanna court the guy than you have to be a straight shooter. Do ya got it?"

"Say what?" Irma asked.

Yan Lin created a magical chalkboard and pointed at the words written on it as she said them. "Tell him the…" She flipped the chalkboard over revealing the next word in big capitol letters. **"TRUTH!"** Yan Lin cried.

"No way!" Irma cried. "If Sokka knew I was just a street rat, he'd laugh at me."

"A guy appreciates a girl who can make him laugh," Hay Lin said jokingly. Then she floated over to Hay Lin. "Look Irma, all joking aside, you really ought to be yourself."

"She's got a point," Chris said.

"Yeah right, that's the last thing in the world I want to be!" Irma cried. "I have to be smooth, cool, and princess like." The girl adjusted her hair and smoothed her shirt and skirt out. Then she turned to her friends. "How do I look?"

"Like a princess," Chris, Yan Lin, and Hay Lin answered. Then Hay Lin enlarged and Irma hopped on her back and the guardian flew her to Sokka's balcony.

Sokka and Katara were lounging in his room when they heard 'Mira' calling. "Prince Sokka?"

"Who's there?" Katara asked touching her water pouch to get her water ready.

Irma hopped from the balcony. "It's me Princess Mira Amera," She said.

"I don't really want to see you so buzz off!" Sokka snapped.

"No please Sokka just give me a chance!" Irma pleaded.

"Look just go away princess!" Katara snapped bringing her water out and advancing toward Irma.

"Okay we don't need to get violent here!" Irma said backing away. Sokka looked at 'Mira' and raised an eyebrow as she tried to get Katara to back off. "Just put the water down and walk away," Irma said.

"So how is she doing?" Yan Lin asked Hay Lin as she flew up with Chris on her back. Hay Lin made a head chopping motion with her hand and Yan Lin and Chris hit their foreheads.

Sokka walked out the balcony and put a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Do I know you or something?" Sokka asked 'Mira.'

"Uh no. What makes you say that?" Irma asked nervously.

"You remind of a girl I met in the marketplace a few days ago," Sokka said.

'Wait he's been thinking about me?' Irma thought happily at first. Then she panicked. 'Oh crap! He's on to me!' She quickly covered up. "Why would I go to the marketplace? I servants that go there for me. I even have servants for my servants! So no way you could have met me."

Below the balcony Chris rolled his eyes. "Yeah, way to throw him off Irma!" He muttered sarcastically.

Sokka shrugged. "Yeah I guess not."

Yan Lin appeared by Irma's ear in bee form. "Enough about you Irma talk about him. He's smart. He's fun. The eyes, the muscles, pick a feature!" The genie ordered.

"Uh, Prince Sokka you're very um…" Irma began.

"Handsome, funny, muscular…punctual!" Yan Lin said.

"Punctual!" Irma said.

"Punctual?" Sokka and Katara asked at once.

"Sorry," Yan Lin said.

"Wonderful!" Irma said quickly.

"Good one!" Yan Lin said.

Sokka and his sister shared a sly look with identical smirks on their faces. Then the prince looked up at 'Mira.'

"I'm rich too," Sokka said.

"Yeah," Irma nodded.

"The son of a king and heir to the throne."

"I know."

"A prince any princess would want to marry."

"Right! A princess like me!" Irma smiled.

"Warning! This is going south!" Yan Lin warned.

Sokka walked right in front of 'Mira.' "Yeah a princess like you…and every other money obsessed brat I've met!" He cried.

Irma's jaw dropped and Yan Lin made a noise that sounded like a plane crashing. Hay Lin and Chris were shaking their heads with their faces in their hands.

"But-" Irma pleaded.

"Just go and jump off the balcony!" Sokka said walking away.

"Stop him! Stop him!" Yan Lin cried. "Want me to help?"

"Buzz off!" Irma whispered.

"Okay, but remember be yourself!" Yan Lin said.

"Yeah right!" Irma muttered.

"What?" Sokka asked turning around.

"Uh you're right," 'Mira' said, quickly covering her mistake. "You aren't just some prize and you should be free to do what you want."

Katara and Sokka exchanged shocked looks. "I'll just be going now," Irma said stepping off the balcony.

"No!" Sokka cried.

"What?!" Irma said her head appearing over the balcony.

"Whoa! How are you doing that?" Sokka asked.

Irma smirked and then Hay Lin flew over to Sokka with Irma on her back. "This is my guardian friend, Hay Lin," She explained to the shocked prince.

"Hey!" Hay Lin greeted.

"Well that's pretty cool," Sokka said.

"Hey the two of us can get out of the palace and see the world," Irma said to the prince.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Sokka asked.

"Sure, do you trust me?"

Sokka looked up his eyes wide. "What did you say?"

"Do you trust me?" 'Mira' asked holding out her hand.

Sokka smirked slightly, recognizing the girl from the market place. "I guess," He said slyly, taking her hand.

Once they were situated on Hay Lin's back side by side, the guardian took off over the palace. They looked down and saw Katara waving goodbye from the balcony. Irma and Sokka laughed. Then Irma started to sing.

Irma: **I can show you the world**

**Shining, shimmering, splendid**

**Tell me, Sokka**

**Now when did you last**

**Let your heart decide**

**I can open your eyes**

**Take you wonder by wonder**

**Over, sideways and under**

**On a flying guardian ride**

The street rat and the prince flew up over the clouds

**A whole new world**

**A new fantastic point of few**

**No one to tell us no**

**Or where to go**

**Or say we're only dreaming**

Sokka looked at her and smiled.

Sokka: **A whole new world**

**A dazzling place I never knew**

**But now from way up here it's crystal clear**

**That now I'm in a whole new world with**

Irma: **Now I'm in a whole new world with you**

They flew past some birds flying in the air and one squawked when he saw them.

Sokka: **Unbelievable sights**

**Indescribable feelings**

**Soaring, tumbling, free-wheeling**

**Through an endless diamond sky**

**A whole new world**

Irma: **Don't you dare close your eyes**

Sokka: **A hundred-thousand things to see**

Irma: **Hold your breath**

**It gets better**

They flew past a man who was working on a giant sphinx statue and waved at him. He gasped when he saw them and broke and the nose of the face. Irma and Sokka both cringed slightly with a few giggles.

Sokka: **I'm like a shooting star**

**I've come so far**

**I can't go back to where I used to be**

Irma: **A whole new world**

Sokka: **Every turn a surprise**

Irma: **With new horizons to pursue**

Sokka: **And every moments red-letter**

Both: **I'll chase them anywhere**

**There's time to spare**

**Let me share this whole new world with you**

As the flew through a forest, Irma grabbed an apple off a tree and rolled it down her arm to Sokka-the exact way she did it when they first met. Sokka looked at her and smiled.

**A whole new world**

**That's where we'll be**

Irma: **A thrilling chase**

Sokka:** A wondrous place**

Both: **For you and me**

Irma smiled and placed her head on Sokka's shoulder and the prince wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer.

Hay Lin smiled softly at the couple on her back. 'Ah love!' She thought.

A little while later Irma, Sokka, and Hay Lin, now normal size, were perched on a rooftop watching fireworks. Hay Lin was sitting a little ways away to give the couple some privacy.

"This is one of the coolest things I've ever done in my life!" Sokka said with a slight laugh.

"Same here," Irma agreed.

Sokka smirked. "It's too bad that Chris had to miss this."

Hay Lin's head shot toward them, hoping Irma wouldn't spill anything.

Irma shrugged. "Nah, the little guy hates fireworks. He doesn't really like flying either."

Hay Lin groaned and slapped her forehead. "Oh you are an idiot!" She muttered.

Irma's eyes widened once she realized what she said. "That is uh…" Irma stuttered.

Sokka sat up straight. "You are the girl from the market place! I knew it! Why did you lie to me?"

"Sokka I'm sorry," 'Mira' said.

"What did you think I was stupid and wouldn't figure it out or something?!"

"No, no, no! I just hoped you wouldn't!"

Sokka raised an eyebrow.

"Wait! That's not what I meant!"

"Well then who are you? Tell me the truth!" Sokka said, crossing his arms.

"The truth?" Irma asked. "The truth!" She looked over Sokka's shoulder and saw Hay Lin waving her on. "The truth is that I sometimes dress like a commoner to escape the pressures of palace life! I really am a princess!" She said.

"Why didn't you just tell me so in the first place?" Sokka asked.

Irma smirked. "Well you know, royalty going out in disguise sounds kinda strange wouldn't you say?"

Sokka smirked and wrapped his arms around Irma. "Not _that _strange," He replied, kissing the top of her head.

Hay Lin shook her head. She knew that this lying thing was getting to far out of hand. Then she smiled as she looked at the thief and the prince. 'Well, at least they're happy. And that's all the matters right now.' She thought with a huge grin.


	12. Azula's deception

**Azula's deception**

When Sokka and Irma flew back to the palace the two were leaning against the balcony on different sides.

"Sleep well Mira," Sokka said.

"Goodnight Sokka," Irma replied.

"Hey Mira," Sokka said.

"Yeah?" Irma asked looking up. Her eyes widened when Sokka kissed her. Then she closed her eyes and kissed him back. When Sokka pulled away he smirked at Irma and walked back into his room.

Irma stared after him n shock for a minute before pumping her fists. "YES!" She cried, flopping down on Hay Lin's back. When they landed Hay Lin turned back to normal size and Irma looked back up at Sokka's balcony. "For the first time in my life things are starting to look up."

**"IRMA! LOOK OUT!"** Hay Lin screamed suddenly. Irma whipped around just in time to see Zhao and his men grab and gag her mouth. She looked up and saw them binding Hay Lin's hands and gagging her mouth. Irma looked around, but didn't see Chris or the lamp with Yan Lin inside anywhere.

'At least Chris is okay!' Irma thought. When she looked around her eyes widened when Azula and Ty Lee stepped forward.

"It's looks like you've worn out your welcome Princess Ambaba," Azula sneered. Irma narrowed her eyes in anger at the woman in front of her and struggled against her bindings. Azula and Ty Lee turned to leave. "Make sure she and her guardian friend are never found," Azula ordered.

Hay Lin and Irma both struggled for a moment before the guards knocked them unconscious. A little while later Zhao laughed darkly as he and his men threw Irma and Hay Lin off the cliff with heavy chains and a large metal ball tied to them. As Irma and Hay Lin landed in the ocean beneath them Zhao and his men left the cliff.

Suddenly Chris darted out to the cliff edge. He had scurried off with the lamp the second he saw the guards coming. "Oh boy, Irma, Hay Lin, you guys better be okay!" He said as he threw the lamp into the ocean.

As Irma and Hay Lin were losing air at the ocean bottom the lamp came to rest near them. Irma tried to get close to the lamp to rub it, but lost consciousness before she could do so. Hay Lin collapsed as well. As she fell Irma's fingers rubbed against the lamp. Yan Lin appeared out of the lamp wearing a bath robe.

"Never fails. Get in the bath and there's a rub at the lamp," She said. Then she looked down and gasped at the sight of her granddaughter and master lying on the ocean floor.

"Irma, Granddaughter! Both of you snap out of it!" She cried. "You can't cheat on this one. You have to say 'Yan Lin I wish for you to save my life!' Got it? Come on Irma!" She held Irma up and Irma's head dropped forward, as if nodding.

"I'll take that as a yes," Yan Lin said. Then she quickly turned into a submarine and scooped up Hay Lin and Irma. She exploded above the water a second and a half later placing Irma and Hay Lin on the ground beside the anxious Chris, who quickly undid the girls' bindings as Hay Lin unchained them.

Irma and Hay Lin coughed as the regained consciousness. Yan Lin put her arms around both of them. "Don't ever scare me like that again! An old woman like me can't handle it!" She cried.

"Yeah and I'm too young to able to handle it!" Chris cried.

"Yan Lin…thanks," Irma smiled. Hay Lin smiled at her grandmother as the old genie hugged them both. "I'm getting kinda fond of you, Irma," She said.

Then she went giant mode and scooped up the girls and Chris as she flew back to the palace.

Meanwhile Sokka was in room lying on his bed thinking about 'Mira,' with Katara giggling at his dazed expression, when their father entered the room.

"Sokka?" He asked.

Sokka jumped off the bed with a huge smile on his face. "Dad you are not going to believe this! I just had the greatest night of my life and I am one happy guy!"

"You should be son," Hakoda said in a monotone voice.

"Wait. What?" Sokka asked confused as he shared a look with his sister.

"You will marry Azula," Hakoda said as the door opened to reveal Azula with Ty Lee standing behind her.

Sokka and Katara's jaws dropped at what their dad had just said.

"I see you're speechless. Hopefully that will happen more often in the future," Azula said as she walked up.

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to marry you!" Sokka cried.

Katara turned to her father, who was under the spell of Azula's staff. "Dad you nuts!? This chick is insane!"

"Dad I want to marry Princess Mira!" Sokka cried.

"Princess Mira left," Azula said.

"Better double check your crystal ball, Azula," Irma said suddenly, leaning against the wall with Hay Lin.

"Mira!" Sokka cried with a huge grin.

"How in the heck did she-" Ty Lee cried, before pretending she didn't know anything about the subject and trying to look oblivious.

"Tell the truth Azula!" Hay Lin cried.

"Yeah you know, how you had the guards almost kill Hay Lin and I!" Irma said.

"Why this is absolute nonsense. The girls are obviously lying," Azula said holding her staff in front of Hakoda to influence him more."

"Obviously…lying," Hakoda repeated.

"Dad are you okay?" Katara cried.

"What's wrong with you!?" Sokka cried.

"I know what's wrong!" Irma said grabbing the staff from Azula. Then she slammed the staff on the ground breaking both the staff and the spell on Hakoda.

"What happened?" Hakoda asked.

"Your highness, Azula's been controlling you with this," Irma said holding the broken staff out to Hakoda.

"What?!" Hakoda cried angrily. Then he turned to Azula. "Azula, Ty Lee, you traitors!"

Ty Lee then cart-wheeled toward 'Mira' but Katara jumped in between and shot a blast of water at the acrobat, sending her flying.

"Try doing some damage now, Circus Freak!" The water bender cried.

"You majesty this can all be explained," Azula said trying to cover up as she and her sidekick backed away.

"Guards! Guards!" Hakoda cried.

"Oh, that it! We're dead! Just dig a grave for both of us, because we are so dead!" Ty Lee cried.

Then Azula saw the lamp attached to a belt tied to Irma's waist. The woman tried to grab it, but the guards grabbed her and Ty Lee. As the dragged the two women away, Azula glared at Irma.

"This is done yet, brat!" She cried. Then in a flash of powder, Azula and Ty Lee disappeared.

"Find them! Search everywhere!" Hakoda shouted.

"Mira are you okay?" Sokka asked.

"I'm fine," She said as she and Sokka hugged.

"Now that was just creepy," Hay Lin said.

"No argument there," Katara agreed.

"Nice water bending by the way," The guardian said.

"Oh thank, nice wings," The water bender complimented.

Then Hakoda turned and saw his son and 'Mira'. "Wait a minute. Sokka you've finally chosen a suitor?" He asked excitedly.

"Yep," Sokka replied with a nod.

"This is wonderful news!" Hakoda cried. "The two of you will be wed at once. And then you my dear will become queen of Agrabah!" He said to Irma.

"Queen?" Irma asked as Sokka hugged her. She knew that she should be happy, but she couldn't help but think about her promise to Yan Lin.

Meanwhile, Azula and Ty Lee ran into their secret lair and the acrobat made a mad dash for her things.

"We gotta get out here! I gotta start packing! I got all we'll need. Weapons, clothes, and how about this picture? I think I'm making a weird face in it though-"

The pink girl's ranting was cut off but Azula, who was laughing like a maniac.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" She laughed banging against the door. **"AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"**

"Oh boy, she's cracked. She's gone nuts!" Ty Lee said, going in front of her friend. "Azula, Azula! Get a grip!"

Azula abruptly stopped laughed and grabbed Ty Lee by the throat. "ACK! Good grip!" Ty Lee chocked out.

"Princess Mira is no more than that pathetic street rat Irma Lair!" Azula cried. "And she has the lamp."

"Why that little-" Ty Lee began.

"YOU are going to retrieve it for me!" Azula ordered Ty Lee.

"I'm what?!" Ty Lee cried.

**W.I.T.C.H. fan: Wow that was a fast update. Now I would like to recommend a moment of silence in memory of Michael Jackson who, as I'm sure almost all of you must know, passed away yesterday afternoon. He will always be remembered as a music legend.**


	13. Azula's evil wishes

**Azula's evil wishes**

The next day Irma was pacing back and forth in the large room Hakoda had given her until her marriage to Sokka.

"Me a queen? I never really counted on this," Irma said. Hay Lin and Chris, back in grown-up form, were watching her from the window.

Suddenly Yan Lin blew up from the lamp confetti flying everywhere. "**HUZZAH!** Hail the conquering hero!" The genie said. Then she started playing every instrument known to man. She stopped when Irma walked by her without a reaction. She raised an eyebrow in confusion. Then she formed her hands in the shape of a TV. "Irma you just won the heart of the prince. What are you going to do next?"

Irma stared through Yan Lin's hands before pacing again. From the window Chris and Hay Lin exchanged worried glances.

"Man if Irma becomes queen then she's gonna need Yan Lin later on," Chris said.

Hay Lin sighed sadly. "I know. That means grandma will never be free."

As Irma sat down on her bed Yan Lin sat next to her and whispered to her. "Hey your next line is 'Yan Lin I wish for your freedom.' Anytime now."

"Yan Lin I can't," Irma muttered.

"Sure you can," Yan Lin said standing up. "All you have to say is 'Yan Lin I wish you free'."

"Yan Lin, I'm serious here!" Irma cried standing up. "Look I really am sorry, but do they want to make me, street rat Irma Lair, queen? No, they want to make Princess Mira Amera queen! And without your help Yan Lin I'll always just be a street rat."

"But Irma you won!" Yan Lin said.

"That was because of you!" Irma cried. "You're the only reason anyone in this palace thinks I'm worth anything! What if they find out I'm not really a princess? What if Sokka finds out? I'd lose him. Yan Lin I can't keep this up on my own. I…I can't wish you free," Irma said.

Yan Lin narrowed her eyes slightly. "Hey, no worries. After you've lied to everyone else I starting to feel like the odd one out! Now if you'll excuse me, Master," The woman said glaring at Irma.

"Yan Lin I really am sorry," Irma cried.

Yan Lin angrily threw out her left hand in front of Irma's face and made a noise like Irma had just gotten a question wrong on a game show. "Talk to the left hand cause you ain't right!" Then she disappeared into the lamp.

"Fine! Just stay in there for all I care!" Irma cried, throwing the lamp down and covering it with a pillow.

Hay Lin and Chris exchanged shocked looks before looking back at Irma in concern. "What are you two looking at?!" She snapped at them.

Chris looked at his sister, hurt. "Okay Irma I can take a hint." With that he walked away from the window.

Hay Lin glared at Irma. "Great Irma, just great! Being free was the only thing my grandma has dreamed of her whole life and then, just when she thought that it might actually happen, you go and shove that hope back in her face. And have you forgotten about Azula? I know that she knows who you are and that you have the lamp. Do you think she's not gonna jump at the opportunity to get the lamp and my grandma?!" Hay Lin screamed before walking away.

"Guys wait! I'm sorry!" Irma cried. Then she sighed. "Yan Lin and the guys are right. I have to come straight with Sokka. But first time to keep my promise."

She picked up the lamp and was about to rub it when a voice that sounded like Sokka's called out. "Hey Mira, can you come here?"

"Sokka?" Irma asked, walking out. "Where are you?"

She didn't know it, but Ty Lee was in the pond outside disguised as a flamingo. **(A/N Can't you just picture that perfectly?)** She was speaking into a megaphone giving her Sokka's voice.

"I'm out in the menagerie, hurry!"

"I'm coming!" Irma called running off.

Ty Lee chuckled. Then she threw off her flamingo disguise and dashed into Irma's room She picked up the lamp with a huge grin on her face. "Boy is Azula going to be happy to see you." Then she held up the megaphone again giving her Azula's voice. "Excellent work Ty Lee." Then she used her own voice. "Oh, go on!"

Then she used Azula's voice. "No really on a scale of one to ten, you are an eleven.

"Oh Azula, I'm embarrassed, I'm blushing!" Ty Lee said in her normal voice cart-wheeling out of the room.

Meanwhile, everyone in the city was gathered outside the palace gates as Hakoda spoke to them from a platform high above them. "People of Agrabah, my son has finally chosen your future queen!" Hakoda cried, as the people cheered.

Behind the curtain Sokka was tapping his foot as he waited for 'Mira.'

"Sokka?"

The prince turned and smile when he saw his lover walking over to him. "There you are Mira!" He cried.

"Sokka there's something I have to-" Irma began, but was cut off when Sokka grabbed her hand and ran forward with her.

"Everyone in the kingdom has turned up for the announcement!" Sokka said.

"But Sokka…I have to tell you…you don't understand-" Irma tried again.

Sokka kissed her quickly. "Good luck," He said, gently pushing 'Mira' out on to the platform just as Hakoda said her name.

"…Princess Mira Amera!" The king cried.

The crowd cheered as Irma gave a nervous finger wave. "Crap!" She muttered through her teeth

In a high tower Azula and Ty Lee were watching with both amusement and annoyance.

"Oh it makes me want to gag watching with cheer that little wannabe!" Ty Lee cried.

"Let them cheer" Azula said with an evil smirk as she turned away and rubbed the lamp.

Yan Lin then appeared with her back turned, having no idea that she had a new master. "You know Irma I'm getting really…" Then she turned around and saw Azula. "I…don't think you're her."

Then Yan Lin pulled out a script and came to Azula's eye level. "Tonight the role of Irma will be played by a tall, pale, sinister, and very crazy fire bender."

"Silence slave!" Azula cried, throwing Yan Lin and stepping on her face. "I am your master now!"

"I was afraid of that!" Yan Lin groaned.

"Yan Lin, grant me my first wish. I wish to rule on high as Queen!" Azula cried.

Outside the celebration as cut short when dark clouds circled above the city. Then the roof of the platform 'Mira,' Sokka, Katara, and Hakoda were standing out exploded off causing the four of them to duck. Suddenly all of Hakoda's royal clothing were replaced with red baggy clothes. **(A/N Think Boiling Rock, people.)** Then they looked up and saw Azula coming out of nowhere wearing a royal outfit and a small crown was on her head.

"Azula, you vile betrayer!" Hakoda cried.

"That's Queen Vile Betrayer to you!" Ty Lee cried, who was also wearing royal clothes and jewelry.

Irma smirked. "Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" When she reached for her belt to grab the lamp she realized that it was gone. "The lamp!" She whispered. Then she remembered Hay Lin's warning about Azula. "You!" She cried glaring at Azula.

Azula laughed and held up the lamp. "Finders keepers, Ambaba!"

Suddenly more storm clouds rose above the palace as a giant sized Yan Lin appeared and liften the palace off the ground.

"Mira!"

Irma turned just in time to see Hay Lin zooming toward her. The girl quickly jumped on to her friends back as they flew toward Yan Lin's head.

"Yan Lin what are you doing!?" Irma cried.

"Grandma, stop this!" Hay Lin pleaded.

Yan Lin looked at them sadly. "Sorry kiddos, I have a new master now." Then the genie placed the palace on a mountain as Irma and Hay Lin shook their heads in disbelief.

"Azula I order to stop!" Hakoda cried as his son and daughter stood next to him.

"Ah, but there's a new order now. My order," Azula said. "And my first order is for you all to bow down to me!"

"We'll never bow to you!" Katara cried, as she and her brother and father stood tall.

"Why am I not surprised!" Ty Lee cried.

Azula narrowed her eyes. "If you will bow before a queen, **THEN YOU WILL COWER BEFORE A SORCERESS!"** She screamed. Then she turned to the forlorn Yan Lin. "Yan Lin! My second wish is to be the most powerful sorceress **IN THE WORLD!"**

Yan Lin looked away as she held a hand out to give Azula powers.

**"NO!! STOP!"** Irma and Hay Lin screamed to Yan Lin.

Then magic shot toward Azula as she was given magical powers and her clothes went back to the dark red robes she'd been wearing before and once again holding a snake staff.

"Ladies and gentlemen, a warm welcome for Sorceress Azula!" Ty Lee cried as Sokka, Katara and Hakoda's eyes widened in fear.

"Now where we?" Azula sneered. Then she smirked. "Ah yes. Abject humension!" Then she shot magic rays at the royal family which forced them to bow to Azula. Then Azula walked in front of Sokka and lifted up his head with her staff. "Oh Sokka, there's someone I'm dying to introduce you to!"

"Azula get away from him!" Irma cried, as she and Hay Lin flew down.

Azula smirked and began to sing.

Azula: **Princess Mira**

**Yes it is she,**

**But now as you know her**

Azula shot magic at Hay Lin knocking Irma off her back and turning the guardian back to normal size. When Irma hit the ground Azula immobilized her as well.

**Read my lips**

**And come to grips with reality**

Using her magic Azula forced Irma and Sokka to come closer together.

**Yes meet a blast from your past**

**Who's lies were too good to last**

**Say hello to your precious Princess Mira**

Then Azula shot Irma with magic transforming her royal clothes into her red shirt, dark green jacket, faded jeans and tennis shoes.

"Or should we say Irma Lair?" Ty Lee said mockingly.

"Mira?" Sokka asked in disbelief.

"Sokka I tried to tell you!" Irma cried.

Azula: **So Mira turns out to be merely Irma Lair**

Chris ran up to attack Azula, but she shot him with magic turning him back into a little eight year old boy. Then the sorceress immobilized the two thieves.

**Just a con, need I go on**

**Take it from me**

**Her personality flaws**

**Give me adequate cause**

Azula slapped Irma in the face.

**To send her packing on a one way trip**

With a wave of her staff Azula sent Irma and Chris flying into a window in a palace tower.

**So her prospects take a terminal dip**

**Her assets frozen, the venue chosen**

Quickly Hay Lin flew into the tower after her friends.

**Is the ends of the earth WHOOPEE!!!**

Swinging her staff like a pro gold player Azula sent the tower rocketing into the air far from Agrabah. Yan Lin looked away sadly as the tower Irma, Chris, and her granddaughter were in disappeared from her sight.

**So long**

"Good-bye! See ya!" Ty Lee cried, waving mockingly.

**Ex-Princess Mira!**

Azula then began to laugh insanely and evilly as Sokka, Hakoda, and Katara backed away in fear. They looked at each other sadly, knowing that this was only the beginning of Azula's plan.


	14. Irma vs Azula

**Irma vs. Azula**

Far from Agrabah, in a landscape of snow and ice, the tower Irma, Chris, and Hay Lin were in landed and broke in half, throwing Irma onto the ground. The girl looked around but there was no sign of Chris or Hay Lin.

"Chris?" Irma called. "Chris!"

Suddenly a small lump of snow moved and Irma ran over to it, Hay Lin close behind her. Irma began to dig Chris out quickly. "I'm so sorry, Chris! This is all my fault! I should have freed Yan Lin when I had the chance!" Then she uncovered Chris who was shivering.

"Are you all right little man?" His sister asked.

"Y-y-y-yeah, I-I-I'm g-g-good," Chris stuttered.

Irma took her jacket off and wrapped it around her brother scooping him up. "I'm so sorry little brother. I screwed everything up. I have to set things right!"

"Irma, Chris!"

The two of them looked and saw Hay Lin whose skirt and long pigtails were caught under the tower.

"Mind giving a stuck girl a hand?" She asked.

Irma and Chris knelt down next to her and Chris started to gently pull Hay Lin's pigtails out and Irma took out a knife and cute Hay Lin's skirt. Suddenly the tower started to roll toward the three. Irma grabbed Chris, but there was nowhere to run. Then the girls spotted a window in the tower and dove into the window while the tower rolled over them leaving them unharmed.

"Woo ho!" Hay Lin cheered jumping up.

"Yeah, all right!" Irma cried pumping her fists. Chris who was literally frozen on top of Irma's head in fear gave a squeak and then fell onto the ground. Irma smirked and picked up her brother while Hay Lin grew in size. Then Irma and Chris jumped onto Hay Lin.

"Now back to Agrabah let's go!" Irma cried.

Meanwhile in the palace Hakoda and Katara were dressed like puppet and tied onto strings suspended in mid-air while Ty Lee shoved rolls in their mouths. Azula watched this with a smirk on her face as she sat on her snake throne in dark red and gold armor. Sokka was dressed in fire nation slave robes and was in chains watching as his sister and father were being made into fools.

"Azula make that circus freak stop!" Sokka cried angrily.

Azula sighed and made a signal for Ty Lee to stop. Ty Lee scowled and shoved one more roll into Hakoda's mouth. Azula pulled on Sokka's chains with a smirk.

"It so sad to see a strong worrier like yourself reduced to becoming a slave, Sokka," Azula said. "A man like you should be by the side of the most powerful woman in the world as my king. What do you say?"

Sokka put a hand to his chin in thought. "Hmm how about…NEVER GONNA HAPPEN!!" He cried as he grabbed a glass of punch and threw the whole thing at Azula's face.

Azula stood up angrily and shot a blast of magic at Sokka sending him flying. "I'll teach you some respect!" She cried. Then she thought of something and smirked. "Oh Yan Lin," She called.

The Genie looked up at the sorceress with a sad look on her face. "Yes master?" She asked.

"I have decided on my final wish," Azula said. "I wish for Prince Sokka to fall in love with me."

Sokka's jaw dropped. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Unbeknown to people inside, Hay Lin, Irma, and Chris flew up to a palace window.

Back inside Yan Lin tried to explain the rules to Azula. "Uh master, there are a few provisos and a couple of-"

"Don't talk back to me you old fool!" Azula cried. "You do as I order you to do, slave!"

Then Sokka looked up and saw Irma, Hay Lin, and Chris creeping into the window. He smiled widely at Irma, but she put a finger to her lips, telling him to be quiet. The prince thought for a minute then smirked at Azula.

"Hey Azula," He called. "You know I've never noticed that you're quite gorgeous when you're angry."

Yan Lin's jaw dropped and Azula smirked. "That's better," Azula said. "Now, strong guy, tell me more about myself."

"You're powerful, a prodigy," Sokka said.

Yan Lin looked away from the scene disgusted. Then she saw Irma, Chris, and Hay Lin.

"Irma! Granddaughter! Chris, little buddy!" She said a bit too loud.

"Shh!" All three told Yan Lin.

Yan Lin turned to make sure Azula or Ty Lee hadn't noticed and then zipped over to her friends.

"Irma I can't help you with this one. I work for Ms. Psychopath now! What are we gonna do?!" Yan Lin cried.

"Hey I'm a street rat remember? I'll just improvise!" Irma said sneaking off towards the lamp as Sokka continued to sweet talk Azula.

"What else?" Azula asked.

"You're hair is so shiny," Sokka said putting his arm around Azula's shoulder. **(A/N Okay just for the record I felt SO awkward typing this!)** As the prince did this he signaled for Irma that it was safe to get closer to the lamp.

Ty Lee who was now reclining on a small couch eating a bowl of fruit suddenly noticed Irma. She shot up. "Azu-!"

She was cut off when Hay Lin and Chris pounced on her and all three began to wrestle.

"What about the street rat?" Azula asked.

Sokka shrugged. "What street rat?" He asked aloofly.

In Hay Lin, Chris, and Ty Lee's struggle they accidentally knocked over the bowl making a loud crash. Azula whipped around to see what was going on. Before she saw Irma, Sokka did something he knew was NOT going to be pleasant. He spun Azula around and kissed her.(A/N GAG ME!) During this he was thinking. 'This is so wrong. This is so wrong! **THIS IS SOOOOO WRONG!!'**

When she saw Sokka and Azula kissing, Irma's jaw might as well have hit the floor. Yan Lin fainted, Ty Lee's eyebrows shot straight up in shock, and Chris and Hay Lin's jaws dropped.

"What the freak?!" They whispered.

When Azula and Sokka pulled away, Azula smirked. "That was…" She trailed off when she saw Irma's reflection in the dropped wine glass on the floor. "YOU!" She screamed. "How many times do I have to kill you, you little brat!?" Azula cried.

As she lifted her scepter to strike at Irma, Sokka grabbed onto it, but Azula shot him down with a blast of magic. Then Irma grabbed Azula, holding her arms down.

"Get the lamp, Sokka!" She cried.

Sokka started running to run toward the lamp, but Azula threw Irma off and shot a blast of magic at Sokka. "Oh highness, your time is up!"

Suddenly Sokka was trapped in a giant hourglass with sand starting to trickle onto him. "Sokka!" Irma gasped. She ran over to the hourglass and tried to break it with her fists, but to no avail.

Azula laughed. "Nice try, but the glass will only break if you defeat me and not much a chance of that happening is there?"

On the sidelines Ty Lee laughed. "Nice shot Azu-" **BAM!**

Chris and Hay Lin had thrown a bowl at Ty Lee. "**JUST SHUT UP!!"** They both cried.

Azula turned to the two of them. "Don't toy with me!" Then she shot magic at the both of them and turned them into little toys.

"Chris! Hay Lin!" Irma cried.

"Things are starting to get a little crazy, huh Lair? Do you get the point?" Azula asked.

Suddenly swords surrounded Irma blocking her way to the lamp. Azula grabbed the lamp and laughed. Irma took hold of a sword and ran out.

""Things are heating up!" Azula said as fire appeared around her.

"Are you afraid to fight me yourself, you cowardly snake?!" Irma cried.

"A snake am I?" Azula asked. Then she began to turn into a giant snake and rose high into the air. "**PERHAPSS YOU LIKE TO SSSEE HOW SSSSNAKELIKE I CAN BE!"** Azula lunged toward Irma, but the girl dodged and slashed Azula across the face with the sword.

Yan Lin stood on the sidelines in a cheerleading outfit with the letter 'I' on her sweater. "RICKEM! ROCKEM! RACKEM! RACK! STICK THAT SWORD INTO THAT SNAKE!" The genie cried.

**"YOU SSSTAY OUT OF THIS!"** Azula shouted at her.

Yan Lin then held up a small flag with the letter 'A' on it. "Azula, Azula, she's our girl, if she can't do it GREAT!" She cried.

"Irma!" Sokka cried. The sand was quickly burying him.

"Hold on!" Irma cried to him. She quickly back flipped and stabbed Azula in the back with the sword.

**"AAAAAGGHHH!"** Azula screamed.

Irma quickly ran back to the hourglass and rose the sword to strike it into the glass to break it. Suddenly Azula's coils wrapped around Irma, making her drop the sword, and the girl was lifted into the air. Sokka and Yan Lin watched in shock as Azula started to squeeze the life out of Irma.

"You pathetic fool! Did you honestly think you could defeat the most powerful being on earth!?" Azula cried.

Ty Lee smirked evilly. "Squeeze her Azula, Squeeze her like a-"

Yan Lin banged Ty Lee on the head with a sliver tray knocking the girl unconscious.

Azula laughed and ranted some more. "Without Yan Lin, you're nothing!"

Irma's eyes widened. "Yan Lin? Yan Lin!" She looked at Azula with a smirk. "Yan Lin has more power then you'll ever have!"

**"WHAT?!"** Azula screamed.

"Think about it! Yan Lin gave you your power. She can take it away!" Irma cried.

"Uh, Irma why are you bringing me into this?" Yan Lin chuckled nervously.

"Face it Azula! You're still just second best!" Irma cried.

Azula's eyes widened in shock. "You're right! Her power far exceeds my own…" Then she slowly directed her gaze to the genie. "…But not for long."

Azula started to slow move around Yan Lin who laughed nervously. "She's crazy! One too many hits with the snake!" Yan Lin said.

"Yan Lin I make my final wish!" Azula cried. "I wish to be **AN ALL POWERFUL GENIE!!"**

The top of Sokka's head was the only thing visible of him at this point.

Yan Lin sighed. "As you command, master." Then she turned to Irma. "Way to go, Irma." The woman turned back to Azula. "Here you go, Voldemort!" She cried shooting a blast of magic at Azula. Azula slowly lost her snake form and turned into a dark red genie with bright yellow eyes. "Yes! The power!" She cried.

Irma, now free, broke the hourglass, freeing Sokka.

**"THE ABOSLUTE POWER!"** Azula cried.

"What have you done?!" Sokka cried.

"Just trust me!" Irma told him.

Azula didn't know it, but a dark lamp suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"The universe is mine to command! To control!" Azula cried.

"Hey Azula, aren't you forgetting something?" Irma called up to her.

Azula looked down in surprise when she saw Irma pick up the lamp. The street rat smirked as she held up the lamp. "You wanted to be an all powerful genie you got it!"

"What?!" Azula cried in shock when magical chains appeared on her wrists.

"And everything that goes with it!" Irma cried.

"No, no, no, no, no, **NO!!"** Azula screamed as she started to get sucked into the lamp. Ty Lee tried to run away, but Azula grabbed her. "Hey, let me go! I'm getting out of here! I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!!"

"Phenomenal cosmic powers…!" Irma cried as the evil genie and her sidekick got sucked into the lamp. "…Itty bitty living space!" She laughed.

"Irma you're a genius!" Yan Lin cried.

Suddenly everything turned back to normal. Chris and Hay Lin were returned to humans and Katara and Hakoda were back in their royal clothes with the palace exactly where it should be.


	15. A whole new life

**W.I.T.C.H. fan: Well here it is the final chapter to WITCH and Avatar Aladdin style. It's been a good ride and I would like to thank all of those who have reviewed the story.**

**WriteroftheRevolution**

**Amber Pegasus**

**Lost prince**

**DW64**

**MR11**

**Atem's sister Atea**

**HarryPotterFanGirlForever**

**Eframtheretardedrabbit**

**Thanks again for staying with me and reviewing you guys. You rock. Now on with the final chapter!**

_A whole new life_

As Irma held Azula's lamp she and everyone else could hear Ty Lee and Azula yelling at each other inside.

"Get your feet out of my face you stupid acrobat!" Azula cried.

"Oh shut up you moron!" Ty Lee yelled.

"Don't tell me to shut up you little pest!" Azula shouted back.

"Allow me," Yan Lin said, taking the lamp. Then she put on a baseball cap and started to wind up like a pitcher. "A few 10,000 years in the cave of wonders ought to chill her out!" Then the genie threw the lamp far away into the desert.

Irma gave a small laugh, but then she turned to Sokka who was looking at her. She sighed and walked over to the prince. "Sokka I'm sorry I lied to you about being a princess," Irma said.

"It's okay I can see why you did," Sokka said smoothing Irma's hair away from her face.

Tears started to appear in Irma's eyes. "I guess that this is goodbye then." Yan Lin, Hay Lin, and Chris looked on sympathetically.

Sokka's hands turned into fists. "I really hate that stupid law. It's so unfair! I love you Irma," Sokka said, hugging Irma tightly.

"You know Irma you still have one wish left," Yan Lin said. "Just say the word and you're a princess again!" The woman said handing her lamp to Irma.

"But what about your freedom Yan Lin?" Irma asked.

Yan Lin shrugged. "Hey it's only an eternity of servitude, but what's between you and Sokka is love. Irma you're never going to find a guy like him in a hundred years. Believe me I know, I've looked."

Hay Lin nodded. "It's true, she has."

Irma sighed as she came to a decision. She looked sadly up at Sokka. "Sokka I do love you, but I can't pretend to be something I'm not."

Sokka nodded with a sad smile. "I understand."

He and Irma hugged for the last time before Irma turned to Yan Lin with a small smile. "Yan Lin, I wish for your freedom!"

"One princess wish coming up-" Yan Lin started, then she stopped realizing what Irma had just said. "What?!" She asked.

Irma smiled wider as she held out the lamp. "Yan Lin, you're free!"

The lamp then levitated into the air and the magical wristbands on Yan Lin's wrists that bound her to the lamp broke away. Then the lamp uselessly fell back to the ground. Yan Lin picked the lamp up in a daze.

"I'm free? I'm free!" The woman smiled. Then she turned to Irma excitedly. "Okay wish for something outrageous. Say 'I wish for Ba Sing Se!' Come on say it!" Yan Lin cried.

Irma chuckled a bit, amused by the woman's happiness. "I wish for Ba Sing Se," She said.

"**NO WAY!!"** Yan Lin shouted. Then she started laughing hysterically. Then she bounced around the palace like a pinball game with everyone's eyes trying to follow her. "Oh that's feels' good! **OH I'M FREE! I'M FREE AT LAST!!"** Yan Lin shouted in joy.

Hay Lin was cheering excitedly happy for her grandmother. Then she hugged Irma. "Thank you Irma," She said with happy tears in her eyes.

Yan Lin snapped her fingers and suitcase appeared out of thin air. Then Yan Lin started packing various things. "I outta here. I'm off to see the world! I'll go the Hawaii, England, and then I'm going to Disney Land!"

The genie stopped talking when she saw Irma, Chris, and Hay Lin who looked rather sad. She went over to the three of them and hugged them.

"We're going to miss you grandma!" Hay Lin said giving her grandmother a tight hug.

"I'll miss you all too," Yan Lin said. Then she turned to Irma. "Irma no matter what anybody says, you'll always be a princess to me."

Hakoda who had been silent until now, spoke up. "That's right. You have certainly proven yourself worthy. It's that law that's the problem."

"Dad?" Katara and Sokka asked.

Hakoda smirked. "Well am I king or am I king? It's time for a change. From this day on the prince shall marry whoever he deems worthy!"

Sokka smiled widely. "All right!" Sokka yelled. Then he ran over to Irma, scooped her up, and twirled her in the air, while she giggled hysterically. I choose you, Irma," Sokka said after putting her down.

Irma smiled widely. Then Chris walked over to them and Sokka ruffled his hair. "Welcome to the family little man."

Chris smiled. "You know what, you're okay crazy man!"

Hakoda turned to Hay Lin. "And you are more than welcome to stay here with us too."

Hay Lin smiled widely and hugged Hakoda happily.

Irma and Sokka were about to kiss when Yan Lin suddenly appeared between them wearing a Goofy hat, Hawaiian shirt, and a hula skirt. "Come here all of you!" Yan Lin said gathering everyone into her arms. "Big group hug time!" Then she kissed Chris on the top of his head. "Take care of your sister little man!" Then she released everyone. "Well I can't do more damage around this popsicle stand. **I'M OUTTA HERE!!"** Yan Lin cried taking off into the air.

"Bye Yan Lin!" Sokka and Irma cried.

"Bye, bye you two crazy lovebirds!" Yan Lin called to them. "Yo, Hay Lin, ciao! I'm history! No I'm mythology! Oh it doesn't what I am because **I'M FREE-HEE!!!"** Yan Lin shouted as she disappeared from view.

* * *

Later that night Irma, wearing royal clothing, was sitting next to Sokka on Hay Lin's back as they flew through the air. Sokka kissed her forehead gently his arms wrapped tightly around her. Then he started singing the last song.

Sokka: **A whole new world**

Irma: **A whole new life**

Both: **For you and me!**

The couple kissed once more and then took off into the night sky. Suddenly the moon turned around laughing hysterically. Then Yan Lin 'grabbed the film off the projector' with a huge grin on her face as she looked at you readers.

"Made you look!" She laughed, dropping the film back to normal. And now, all weirdness aside, the story of Irma the street rat ends

**THE END**

**W.I.T.C.H. fan: Well that's a wrap everyone. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
